Journey
by StraightLife116
Summary: Jessie was an eleven year old girl who'd been through hell, until she meets a wrestler who will help give her the one thing she always wanted…a family. RKO, Cena, Jeff Hardy and more! REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

OC's: Jessie Martin, Chris Gabel, and Troy Cabrerra

Wrestlers: Randy Orton, John Cena, Jeff Hardy and more!…

Jessie was an eleven year old girl who'd been through hell, until she meets a wrestler who will help give her the one thing she always wanted…a family.

Jessie Martin was sitting in the windowsill with her hands crossed against her left leg as she looked towards the moving cars on the street below. Her heart was wrenching as she recalled the suckish life that left her here in this ridiculous place known as Greenwood Home for the Misplaced. She hated that name almost as much as she hated her parents that left her years ago. Oh well, "They suck balls", she thought. She sighed and stamped out her lit cigarette and threw it into the trash. It was almost time for her daily meeting with Chris, her counselor/worker.

She opened the door to Chris's office and slowly sat down in the chair that was positioned next to him on the right side of his desk. Chris didn't bother to look up from his stack of papers before speaking. "Why do you smell like smoke?" Jessie sighed, how stupid was he? She knew he didn't take kindly to smart mouths or smokers so she did what she does best…lie.

"I was helping Lindsey in the kitchen when a small fire broke out. It wasn't too bad just left a lot of smoke in the room." She knew he couldn't check her story out because the kitchen was closed since they were having several WWE superstars there tomorrow. So everyone was in overdrive trying to make the place look spotless.

"Sure," he said with raised eyebrows. He looked up from his paper with those steely gray eyes and turned to face her. "You're eleven years old, smoking is bad if I catch you smoking or lying to me again You're going to get it, got it?" Jessie nodded and lowered her head.

"I wasn't lying you know there was a fire." Chris smiled; she would never let a lie go down without a fight. He went back to his paper work. Jessie opened her mouth to speak but Chris cut her off.

"I want you to do me a favor?" Jessie looked up at him…his favors were never panned out well for her. "I have two wrestlers who are interested in investing here and they want a kid to show them around. " Jessie made a face; she hated people who came around once a year to clean their consciences and were never seen from again. "Now now, before you start that, you will get something in return." This peaked Jessie's interest. "If you do this, and do it well, I'll buy you a real drawing set." Jessie's big brown eyes got wide. Sketching was her whole life but she couldn't do it nearly as well as she waned simply because no one ever bought her anything so she had to settle for the scraps that were left in the bags people always left outside. Jessie being ever so…well..Jessie wouldn't let her standings die.

"What if I don't wanna do this," she said with confusion in her voice. Chris again looked up from his paperwork.

"You don't want to know the answer to that." She nodded and agreed.

"Fine."

"There's my good girl." She sighed, she did love Chris even when he called her on her crap.

"So what do I have to do?" Chris shook his head.

"Just walk around, show them the premises and be nice. I'll do the rest." She nodded. "Ok, now get back to your chores, I have work to do." Jessie sighed and left. She had been sentenced to extra chores last week for getting into a fight with another girl. In her defense it really wasn't her fault seeing as how Leslie pushed her down and slapped her. Jessie was just defending herself. She was actually quite proud because she at eleven had beat up a fourteen year old pretty good. She had left her with two black eyes and a really bruised nose. Jessie went into the closet and grabbed the soap bucket and sponge and got down on her knees to scrub the hallway floor. This should be fun, she thought.

That night Jessie lay back in her bed with her bones aching from all the scrubbing and washing she'd done. She glanced across the room filled with a dozen other beds and sighed. At least when she was with her parents, or the donors as she called them she had her own room. That was the highlight in her six years with them. Those years were hell for her, but somehow she'd gotten through it and been here ever since.

"_NO! Please don't. Stop, I'll be good!" The flame moved closer where it was almost to her face and she _

_screamed. "I won't touch it ever again, I'm sorry!"_

"_Too late," the menacing voice said. She closed her eyes again here it comes._

Jessie sat up violently with sweat all over her body. This sucked these stupid nightmares kept coming back. Five years and she still had to deal with this crap. Slowly she laid back down on her bed and glanced at the clock. 4:57 Crap! It was too early and she knew that she'd never get back to sleep after that nightmare. Slowly she crawled out of bed and bent down to grab her pack of cigarettes that she hid carefully behind the headboard. She tip toed out of the room and quietly made her way down to the backdoor in the kitchen. Once outside she quickly lit up and enjoyed the cigarette in its essence, slowly calming her nerves. She gingerly touched her face. She grunted the stupid scar was still there.

Hours passed and the sun was rising. Jessie threw the now empty pack of cigarettes into the bushes and quickly walked back upstairs before anyone noticed she was gone. She had to get into the shower quickly and wash off the smoke or she would never be able to sit again. Chris had always kept his promises good or bad and she respected him for that. A sigh of relief came over her as she realized that no one was up yet. Quickly she grabbed a set of clothes out of her small drawer and headed towards the shower. She almost made it when she bumped into someone. Her heart stopped when she saw who it was…Chris. Jessie cursed under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

OC's: Jessie Martin, Chris Gabel, and Troy Cabrerra

Wrestlers: Randy Orton, John Cena, Jeff Hardy and more!…

Jessie was an eleven year old girl who'd been through hell, until she meets a wrestler who will help give her the one thing she always wanted…a family.

"Hey Sweetie, you're up early." Jessie smiled nervously wondering if he could smell the smoke on her clothes. He knelt down to her and smiled broadly, "I'm really proud of you, for agreeing to do this today some clothes I want you to wear today." Jessie continued to smile on the outside but scoffed on the inside, like she had a choice. Chris reached to hug her when he smelt the smoke. Within a split second his eyes went from pure joy to rage. Jessie took a step back only to be grabbed. Chris smiled, scaring the hell out of Jessie. "To think that I came by to take you to breakfast for doing so well this week, when you're still going behind my back." Jessie lowered her head. She wanted the cigarettes but hated to see Chris angry with her. Chris sighed, "Take a shower and come to my office." Jessie nodded.

Jessie gawked at the clothes Chris had given her. It was a white polo shirt with Greenwood Home inscribed on it and a pair of khaki shorts. She felt bad, because in Chris's own super strict, no none sense way he really did love her. And she had disappointed him yet again. I'm a screw-up she thought. She walked into Chris's office and he was staring at her with those steely cold eyes of his. By now it was around 730 and Jessie could hear the other kids rustling about trying to get ready for the day. Chris motioned her to come sit next to him and she did. She was so screwed. Jessie just sighed and did as she was told. Chris was about to make good on another promise and she was going to pay for it.

Jessie stared at Chris crying as the cans dropped from her hands. Her arms were burning she couldn't take it anymore. Chris walked over to her and pulled her into his lap and she laid her head against his chest letting her cry softly. He hated doing that, but if she was going to get adopted she had to learn to follow instructions. Slowly Jessie's crying subsided and she looked up at Chris. "I won't smoke anymore," she said in a whisper and Chris just held her close.

"Good." He rocked her soothingly for a few more minutes and then set her on her feet. He left the room and quickly came back with a wash cloth and placed it on her eyes. "I'm going to leave you here for a while. I want you to stay here and think about things and then I'll come back and you can take them on their tour, ok?" Jessie nodded. She glared at Chris as he walked out of the room and closed the door. Since when was stretching your arms out holding a can of peas not enough of a punishment? Oh well it was over, but boy did it hurt.

Jessie sat there waiting for what seemed like eternity when Chris walked back into the room. She wasn't sure just how long it had been but judging by the sounds of the kids and the movement of the sun it was around 11 and she was pissed. Chris noticed the scowl on her face. "What's the matter with you?" Jessie just turned her head and looked out the window. "You know I don't play that, answer me." Jessie grunted, he had her number.

"What the hell, how long were you planning on leaving me in here for?" Chris just smiled, boy was she a firecracker.

"I could always leave you in here longer if that's what you want." Her expression quickly softened and she turned to face him. "Your tour is about to start. No crap, got it?" She nodded, no matter how pissed she was what she got earlier was enough deterrent for a lifetime. Slowly she followed Chris out of the room and down the hallway towards three men standing outside on the grass. Chris stuck his hand out the three gentlemen. "Nice to meet you, this is Jessie." Jessie smiled and quickly looked down. "Alright well, have fun and I guess we'll see you guys later." He gave Jessie one final glare and left. Boy is this awkward she thought. The three men just looked at her. Are they dumb or something? She sighed.

"Well I guess we'll get started then." All three men nodded and she tried her best to not to look like a total idiot.

"So Jessie, how do you like it here," the tall tanned muscular man asked. She shrugged.

"It's ok, I mean they feed you and they pretty much leave you alone." She winced, she probably shouldn't have said that. Two of the men noticed and tried to console her.

"Kid relax, we've already decided to help out we just want a tour as a formality. So chill ok?" She nodded and smiled.

"What are your names?" All three men glanced at each other and broke out laughing.

"You don't know who we are?" She shook her head. Chris hadn't let her have TV privileges in years, but she obviously knew they were wrestlers.

"Well I'm John, this rainbow haired freak is Jeff, and that guy kissing his own muscles is Randy." She nodded she had heard some of the other kids mention their names before. Randy looked at her and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, but why is he smiling, he's not cute?" Jeff and John broke out laughing while Randy scowled.

"Look here kid, I don't take kindly to little kids mouthing off." Jessie smiled.

"I don't take kindly to overgrown men coming here once a year to cleanse their consciences either toad legs." Randy turned red and looked like he was going to explode as Jon and Jeff just broke out laughing hysterically. John stuck out his fist and smiled.

"I never thought that I'd meet someone who could shut Orton up, let alone an eleven year old girl. Randy clearly upset walked ahead of them. The whole rest of the trip Randy and Jessie were taking jabs at each other. Jessie had been making fun of his ears and legs all day, but then she pushed him too far.

"I would burn your tail but it looks like someone already burned your face," he said barely able to control himself now. Both John and Jeff looked at each other in disbelief, how could he say something like that to a little kid. Randy immediately felt bad for saying it, he tried to touch her but the damage had already been done. Jessie quickly turned around and hit him in his balls, then punched him in his face as he fell to the ground. Jeff and John stood wide eyed as Jessie continued to punch and kick this two hundred pound man. Before either one of them knew it they heard footsteps behind them and turned quickly to see Chris and a few other staff members running over to stop this. By now all of the children had heard the commotion and were watching. Chris was the first to reach them and grabbed Jessie off of him.

"Jessie, what's the matter with you?" He was mad enough to spit nails. "Answer me!" Jessie stood there panting and glaring at him. She'd had enough of people today. Before Jeff or John could step in Chris had swatted her several times. Jessie simultaneously burst into tears from embarrassment and sprinted across the yard and into the main house. She locked herself in a small secluded closet and cried. Life just wasn't fair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Way to go Orton, "John said. All of the wrestlers had heard what happened and glared at him some even speaking not so kind words to him. Randy felt really bad, but his temper had once again got the better of him. He felt lower than low, not only had he hit the kid below the belt but he had also gotten her spanked in front of everyone. No one needed to tell him he was a jerk he already knew it.

Randy walked off by himself while the staff worked overtime to make them feel comfortable. He didn't feel like being around anyone for a long time. Man, did he suck. He walked for a long time even though it was against his better judgment, they had a house show tomorrow and he shouldn't be overzealously using his legs. He continued walking until it got dark. His cell buzzed a few times, but he didn't answer. He didn't' need another tongue lashing, Cena could wait. Slowly Randy walked into the woods trying to cheer himself up. He noticed a white ball sitting on the muddy bank of the lake. As he walked closer to it he recognized who it was. He cursed. She was crying. Slowly he knelt down next to her, he touched her shoulder. She looked up slowly and what he saw broke his heart. Her face was red and her eyes were swollen and puffy. "I'm sorry" was all he could muster. Jessie didn't acknowledge him further and put her head back down. Randy shifted slightly and took a seat next to her on the ground. He figured if he waited it out she would eventually cave.

Jessie was hoping to every deity that he would just leave and let her be, after all it was his fault that she was in trouble in the first place. It's just cruel to stay with someone after you get them in trouble and to top it all off, she was PISSED. Chris had barely waited before jumping to conclusions and that stupid ogre over there had caused her to snap. She was going to be scrubbing floors until her eighteenth birthday and that alone made her want to cry more. Now it was dark and they would be angry, but she was beginning to care less and less. Jessie had always hated crying and decided to quit, she looked up to see Randy with his head buried in his hands. Was he crying? She touched his shoulder to see him lift his head. "HI," she said softly and wiping her nose. Randy turned to her and smiled. It had worked.

"I really am sorry," he said. Jessie scoffed and turned toward the lake. "No really." He sighed. "Think Randy think," he grunted to himself. Jessie laughed.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Randy's eyes got big and then he laughed and nodded.

"Only when I'm afraid, I've screwed up royally." Jessie glared at him…she hated charmers. Randy sensing her anger quickly recovered. "Look, I didn't mean to get you spanked," Jessie cringed at the word. "It's just I was made fun of as a kid, and I don't take well to people making fun of me. I guess you could say I'm insecure." He paused. "Do you know what that means?" Jessie glared. "Ok, so you do. Look kid I'm sorry, ok?" She nodded. "Can we be friends?" Jessie pondered for a moment and then answered.

"Nope." Randy groaned.

"Why not kid," he said sincerely. Wow, men are dumb she thought.

"Because for one, you're only trying to ease your conscience you don't really want to be my friend. And two if I were to say yes, what do I get, a Randy Orton is my friend card? No thanks, friendships in my book are sacred and don't get taken lightly. So take your charming smile and crap and shove it up your…" she paused Chris would kill her. "…well um butt." That made Randy smile. She was a cute little firecracker.

"So what do friends do?" Jessie groaned, doesn't he know anything?

"Well first off they treat each other nicely. Secondly they know each more than each other's first names." Randy nodded.

"Ok, my name is Randal Keith Orton I'm twenty-seven years old. I have a brother and a sister. And my parents are Bob and Elaine. What about you?" Jessie sighed.

"Im Jessie Martin, eleven years old, and I have two suckish parents who left me here and a Chris who works my nerves." That made Randy laugh. 

"Cool, how long have you known Chris?" Jessie decided to humor him.

"Well he's been my worker since I was removed from my house and my counselor for four years. He sucks if you haven't noticed." Randy nodded and they sat in silence for a while neither knowing what exactly to say.

"So do you ever want to get adopted?" Jessie looked at Randy like he had six heads and then scowled.

"No, I want to stay here until I'm eighteen with stupid kids, a crazy worker, and a staff that hates me instead of having a family with my own room and a dog. You're dumb." Randy took no offense to that as he realized that was a stupid question. He quickly tried to change the subject.

"How come you don't know who I am?" Jessie looked confused. "Earlier you said you didn't know who we were, how come?" Jessie shrugged and placed her long black hair into a ponytail.

"When I was seven, I punched some girl in the face for asking about my scar. Chris said that I had to have two weeks with good behavior before I could watch tv again. Four years later and here we are." She shrugged again. Randy smiled.

"A real hellion I see." Jessie smiled. A hellion she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie and Randy continued to talk for several hours and they both seemed to be in a trance. That is until his phone rang again. Slowly he opened his phone. "Hey John what's up?" Jessie couldn't hear what exactly was being said but she knew by the look on Randy's face that it wasn't good. Randy quickly closed the phone and grabbed her hand. "We have to go." She nodded.

"Is everything ok?" He took a deep breath and didn't want to lie to her.

"Well um, in case you haven't noticed it's really late and well they are looking for you." Jessie cringed, she was in for it.

"What did John say?" Randy smiled, she was super observant. They stopped walking and Randy knelt down in front of her.

"He said that that everyone had looked everywhere for you and that they found cigarettes in your room." She sighed knowing that she had used all her cigarettes and those must have been planted. Oh well she was used to it. Jessie shrugged. "Aren't you worried?" Jessie laughed.

"Duh, but hey life sucks." Randy smiled.

"I got an idea." He stooped down and rubbed some dirt on her cheeks and then picked her up in his arms. Jessie wanted to fidget and get down but she felt strangely comfortable in Randy's arms. Slowly she rested her head on Randy's shoulder and she smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh, just look tired and let me do all the talking." Jessie was skeptical but agreed. Randy walked into the large house where all the staff and John were and looked around. "Sorry we're back so late, but the little one got tired and then I got lost." All the other staff left and only John, Chris, Richard the head of staff, and Randy and Jessie. Randy fidgeted as all the two men stood there staring angrily at the man.

"Do you expect us to believe that Mr. Orton," Richard said. Randy nodded.

"Yeah I do because it's the truth." Chris laughed he knew good and well that Jessie never fell asleep until way after twelve.

"Jessie Martin I know you're awake. Now explain these cigarettes!" Jessie's head snapped up from its resting place on Randy's shoulder, but she attempted to keep up the groggy routine.

"Hmm, I'm sorry what did you say?" John laughed, she was good.

"Jessie, tell us why you have cigarettes." Richard was staring at her like he was going to murder her. This only made Randy more scared for her. Jessie had told him some things and all he could think about right now was getting her out of this place. She slowly began to come out of her 'trance' when she realized they were only getting angrier.

"They're not mine." Richard laughed.

"Then who's are they?" Jessie rolled her eyes.

"They're probably Leslie's you know she hates me. Oh wait that's right, she's your pride and joy. So hmm let me see. I guess this mean s that everything I say about her is wrong then." Jessie smiled, while Chris scowled.

"Jessie," he said in his low warning tone. Jessie held onto Randy with a death grip but kept talking.

"No Chris really, if I didn't know any better I'd say that Rich here and little Leslie have something going on." That was it for Richard and he lunged at Jessie only to be held back by John and Chris.

"Jessie that's enough, get down and go to your room," Chris said. Jessie shook her head. "You know I don't take disrespect now go." Jessie looked at Randy with pleading eyes. His heart broke into a thousand pieces. It was do or die time, he had to do something.

"Ok everybody calm down here, you're scaring the child." Richard scoffed still being held by John.

"That's the point."

"Please just listen to me, she's scared." They rolled their eyes. "Ok, how about I take her for a day and let things cool down then bring her back."

"Are you kidding me? That's illegal one, and two you're not a certified foster parent." Randy laughed, his last girlfriend was a social worker.

"Actually, I don't need to be. In Florida all I need is a docket for temporary custody." John raised his eyebrows but remained quiet.

"I'm sorry Mr. Orton but that's not possible," Chris said.

"Actually, I think it is." They all turned around to see very skinny brunette walk in with long legs and a blue blazer. She looked around the room. "Alright boys stop gawking, my name is Vanessa Sutton and I have an interest in the minor child. "So here it is, I have reason to believe that this child has been abused and given cigarettes." Richard stepped forward.

"Ma'am I can assure you that this is not the case." Vanessa raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really?" Quickly she turned toward Jessie who still perched in Randy's arms. She grabbed Jessie's hand slightly and noticed the nicotine stands on her hands. "Care to explain this?" Both men remained quiet.

"What do you propose Ms. Banks?" Richard said through gritted teeth. She smiled.

"To release to minor in the custody of Mr. Orton in hopes of finding her a permanent home." This was when Chris stepped in.

"Ma'am we have been working to get her placed for years, but she is a troubling child to place." Jessie was heartbroken, Chris was the only one who ever cared about her and now he was acting just like everyone else. Like she was just a part of his job description.

"Well, I am now working with a newly established adoption agency and we will work solely to find her a good permanent home. All I need is for you to sign the papers that I will have faxed to you in the morning." Neither man budged. "Or I can have the press here tomorrow along with my co-council. They sighed and nodded their heads. Randy nodded and walked out of the room and out of the building.

"What about my clothes?" Randy shook his head. I'll buy you new ones tomorrow. Jessie smiled. He was a good friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessie woke up in a warm bed to the sounds of whispering. She quietly reached for her glasses. Randy and the lady from last night were whispering. "I want to thank you for helping me, I know you didn't have to." She scoffed.

"I didn't do it for you, when Jeff called and said a child was in trouble and you of all people was trying to help I had no choice." Randy smiled, he knew he'd blown it with her but he was glad she would help.

"Well thank and I'm sure Jessie's grateful as well." Vanessa nodded and headed out. Randy rubbed his bald head with his hand and smiled. Jessie rolled over and now acted like she was awake. "Hey Sweetie."

"Hi," she said. Her long black hair was hanging messily in her face. "So um, what's going to happen to me?" Randy cringed, boy did she get down to it fast.

"Well, you're going to stay with me until we can find you a mommy and daddy. Would you like that?" Jessie rolled her eyes.

"I would if you would talk to me like I'm eleven and not two." Randy smiled and nodded.

"Wash up kid, we're going to breakfast then I'm taking you shopping." Jessie smiled she hadn't been shopping in years.

Randy sighed as she was in the shower. He had bitten off more than he could chew. What did he know about taking care of an eleven year old girl? Then a knock came at the door. "Jeff," he said as they pounded fists. "Thanks so much for calling Vanessa last night."

"No problem man, I like lil bit, she's got spunk." Randy nodded. "You nervous?" Randy looked like he didn't follow. "You know what I mean, you ready to play daddy?" Randy sighed.

"Honestly? Man I don't know. I love her death, but I don't wanna hurt her and plus I have NO idea what I'm doing." He took a deep breath. Jeff laid his tattooed hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok bud, we'll all help you, but you can't turn back now. You can't that little girl is depending on you." Randy nodded in agreement as Jessie walked out of the bathroom fully dressed wearing what she wore last night.

"Ready kid?" Jessie nodded.

"Hi Jeff," she said. Of all the wrestlers, Jeff was her favorite because of his hair and tattoos. She wanted to get one day.

"Hey Lil Bit, sleep well?" Jessie nodded.

"Are you coming to breakfast with us?"

"Sure its ok with Randy."

"Dude you're always welcome." They all headed out.

After breakfast was over Randy and Jessie headed to the mall while Jeff was at an autograph signing. They were slowly becoming more comfortable with each other as the day went on. Jessie was excited to be able to see her first live event tonight. But she was most excited to be walking around with Randy. She never would have thought after what happened yesterday that they would be such good friends. For once something good seemed to be happening in her life and she liked it.

Slowly people began noticing him. Randy sighed, he wanted this to go off without a hitch. Some fans were just too pushy. He signed a few autographs but soon almost a hundred people were crowding around them. He reached down to grab Jessie's hand and firmly told the crowd. No more autographs. He pushed through them only to be greeted with another group of autograph seekers, it was quickly becoming a very hectic seen. He held onto Jessie's hand tighter. Usually she would have objected if someone tried to hold her hand but she liked how Randy was trying to protect her. Plus with all these people around, she was actually becoming frightened. Her life had been greatly shielded in the home. She was happy when Randy picked her up in his arms and started making a break for the exit.

They both let out sighs of relief as they made it to the rental car. Jessie burst out laughing while Randy had his hands in his head panting. "What's so funny." Jessie flashed her smile.

"They were about to smother me to get to big eared YOU!" She couldn't help but laughing more. Randy had to laugh too.

"You think that's funny do you?" She nodded and continued laughing. Randy pulled over and started tickling her until she couldn't breathe. "Had enough?" She laughed. "I'm telling you I'm relentless, say it or you're never gonna stop."

"I give up," she said panting as he slowly pulled back onto the road, "but you've still got big ears." Randy swerved causing her to laugh more. "And your driving is exquisite." Randy stuck his tongue out. The mood quickly turned serious.

"Um that was scary." Randy glanced at her confused.

"The swerving, I've been driving along time I wouldn't-"

"No Randy, I mean the mall. All those people…" Randy's heart twinged, he was used to it. He'd make a point of it to take better care of her. He reached out for her hand she slowly obliged.

"I'm sorry about that, I should have warned you." They were at a red light. He looked at her. "As long as you're with me, I'll never let anything bad happen to you." Jessie smiled.

"Promise?" He nodded.

Jessie was laying on the couch in black cargo shorts and a wife beater watching TV while Randy stretched. He was feeling stiff from all the walking he'd done the night before. She was thoroughly enjoying her new clothes that Randy had gotten her. She was totally engrossed in Shark Week on Discovery Channel. She didn't even notice that Randy had sat in front of her on the table.

"We need to talk," he said. Jessie sighed and sat up turning the TV off. She knew it was too good to be true.

"Ok so what are the rules?" Randy laughed. She was so observant.

"Alright, well first off I still want us to be friends. I'll do my best not to act like a total dictator if you do your best not to act a like a brat. Cool?" Jessie nodded that seemed reasonable. "When we get to the arena don't go wandering off, those place are huge and I don't want anything to happen to you. And if you do want to go somewhere ask me, Jeff, or John and we'll be happy to take you."

"Ok, I can do that." Randy nodded and they pounded fists.

"Let's roll. Oh and if someone asks you who you are you tell them you're my kid sister. Got it?" Jessie nodded. She had never been anybody's sister before.


	6. Chapter 6

Randy had let Jessie watch Jeff's match on the monitor in the locker room, but she was getting bored. The divas were having a match and she hated the way that they flaunted their goodies for the world to see. Gross. Randy had left a little while ago to talk with John about their match and Jeff was in the trainer's room so she was all alone and might I mention BORED. She had already listened to the few songs that Randy had put on her new green iPod and was less than interested in the Divas match. She sighed, she knew she had strict instructions not to go anywhere without an adult, but who'd notice she was gone? A smile curved across her face. She put her black and white Nikes Air Max's back on and began walking in the general direction of the noise. She knew where catering was because they had been there earlier but that was about it. She was amazed at the size of the people walking around, she knew Randy and John were big but some of these guys were huge. Jessie saw a dark hallway, probably shouldn't go down there she thought.

Jeff walked back into the dressing room and looked around. "Jessie!" He softly swore. "Awesome, I lost the kid." He took off down the hallway screaming her name, with no response. Just great, he thought. She couldn't have gotten far, but then again she was eleven and curious. Randy's going to freak.

Randy and John made their way back towards the empty locker room. They had tagged against Batista and Edge. The match had slowly gotten out of hand and before he knew it, Randy was hit over the head with a chair which made his head feel like it was going to split in half at any moment. Right now all he wanted to do was grab Jessie and go back to the room and sleep this migraine off. "John you see Jessie?"

"Nope." Randy grunted.

"Maybe Jeff took her to catering." Both men nodded in agreement and started to get undressed. Once they were done they sitting in jeans slowly recuperating from the day and waiting on Jeff. Jeff burst through the door heavily panting.

"Is Jessie here?" They jumped up.

"What we thought she was with you?" Jeff shook his head.

"No, I went to the trainer and when I came back she was gone." Randy swore.

"Alright lets split up and look for her." They all took off running in different directions yelling her name. Randy had never been so scared in all of his life. His heart was racing and his head was pounding. He was going to kill her when he found her then hug her forever.

Jessie was walking down the hallway when she saw a secluded locker room. "Undertaker" it read. Wow, everyone knew who the Undertaker was. She knocked softly and was astounded to see the one and only open the door. "Hi, um Mr. Undertaker." Mark smiled down at her she couldn't have been more than twelve with a light caramel complexion. He usually didn't like kids, but he seemed to have a soft spot for her.

"Hi, call me Mark." Jessie smiled broadly. The Under-freaking-Taker was talking to her. "Can I have your name?"

"Sure, I'm Jessie Martin." The Undertaker loved her smile.

"So what brings you to the backwoods of my locker room?" Jessie shrugged.

"Well I was just looking around and sorta stumbled upon it." She looked at her watch and her expression changed, she'd been gone for over twenty minutes. "Oh, I'd better get going, I wouldn't want anyone worrying." Mark's eyebrows rose.

"Where are you supposed to be?"

"In my brother's locker room with Jeff." Undertaker smiled.

"Well you better get going, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble." She nodded and got up to leave. Then she turned around. "Will you be at the next show?" Mark shook his head.

"Naw, Smackdown runs in different cities." He saw the disappointed look on Jessie's face. "You got a cell phone?" Jessie nodded Randy bought her one when they were at the mall. She handed it to him. "See now my numbers in your phone and you can call me anytime you want ok?" She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Mr. Mark." Mark smiled.

"You're welcome kid." With that Jessie darted outside the door and down the hall. Only to run into the 'Miz'. She had only seen him for a few minutes during his match, but she knew that she didn't like him.

"Watch where you're going kid." Jessie was getting angry.

"Or maybe you could watch where you're going. I mean I don't take up all that much space. Maybe your ego is taking up too much space." The Miz's face grew angry and turned red. He grabbed her arm and moved close to her face.

Thirty minutes had passed and they had lost hope, she was still nowhere to be found and no one had seen her. Randy felt like crying. He'd had her for one day and already he'd lost her. He was great parent material. He called both John and Jeff and neither of them had found her either. He hoped to God that she wasn't hurt. Slowly he turned one last corner and saw the Miz berating a small person. As he got closer he realized it was Jessie especially since she kicked him in the crotch and had him on the ground within seconds. "Jessie!" he yelled. She looked up and the smile quickly faded from her face. She was screwed.

Randy ran over and hugged her tight. He checked her from head to toe and then shot her a menacing glare. "Let's go", he said roughly. Jessie shrugged.

"But Randy I was…"

"Now," he said grabbing her under his right arm leaving her body hanging almost horizontally as he walked down the hallway. She knew by his tight grip that he was angry. Randy threw the door open and grabbed his bag. "I found her." John and Jeff nodded. Randy quickly turned and walked out the door without another word.

They rode in silence all the way to the hotel with Jessie stealing glances at Randy every few minutes. He was pissed. He walked into the hotel and grabbed her hand as they walked through the lobby. At least he still loved her, right? Jessie was strangely getting tired and yawned. Randy grabbed her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Randy threw his bag on the ground as he placed Jessie on his bed. She was staring at the ground. Randy sat next to her and put his head in his hands. He was so scared and now all he was is angry and he didn't know what to do. He slowly got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom. "I'll be right back," he said. Jessie knew better, he was pissed and she was going to get it. She thought about running, but where would she go? Back to Greenwood? No freaking way. Oh well, she might as well wait this out. The worst he could do was spank her and she could get over that.

Randy was in the bathroom on the phone with his dad. "Dad, I feel so bad. I don't know what to do." These days Randy seemed to call his dad more for advice than for companionship. "I really have no idea what I'm doing." Bob sighed, he knew his son wasn't ready to be an instant parent, but he also knew was determined to make it work.

"Son, you're going to have to do something, if you don't she'll never respect you."

"I know, but you have no idea what this kids' been through. I'll feel horrible if I punish her." Bob grunted.

"You know what you have to do now do it. I'll talk to you later."

"Gee thanks Dad." There was a click on the phone. Randy sighed and walked out of the bathroom to find Jessie watching Shark Week. He smiled and sat on the bed. "Jessie come here." She sighed and turned off the TV. She sprinted towards the door, but Randy quickly chased after her. Randy grunted and sat her down next to him. "What are you doing?" The shock was evident in his eyes. Jessie shrugged.

"I know you're angry so I figured I'd make it easy on you and just leave." Randy sighed and pulled her close.

"Am I angry? Yes, I'm pissed, but not enough to make you leave." Jessie took a deep breath. "But don't think you're getting off easy. What the hell were you thinking? I specifically remember telling you not to leave the locker room alone." Jessie sighed.

"I was bored," she said less than remorsefully. Randy pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"So you get to break rules because they don't suit you? I don't think so. Consider this your warning, next time I will think of some inventive way to make your life hell. Got it?" Jessie nodded and hugged his neck.

"I am sorry Randy, I don't want to be any trouble to you." Randy's heart broke. He pulled her into his lap.

"Look at me," he said softly. "You love me right?" Jessie nodded. "And I love you. I was so scared when we couldn't find you. Please don't ever scare me like that again." She nodded.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I was just tired of being cooped up." Randy nodded.

"I'll think see about getting you a computer so you're not so bored." Jessie smiled broadly.

"Thank you Randy." Jessie jumped off from his lap and lay back on the couch. She grabbed the remote to turn the TV on when Randy grabbed it from her hand.

"No TV for a week and go take a shower you're going to bed early too." Jessie's mouth fell open.

"Are you serious? Dude this sucks." Randy laughed. "No I'm serious Shark Week will be over then." Randy shrugged his shoulders.

"Now get." Jessie glared at him then stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door. Who knew having a brother could suck this bad.

Randy lay back on the bed and smiled. This might not be so hard after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Jessie and Randy had been together for two months and they were loving it. Jessie had never felt so special in all of her life. She would accompany Randy to all his appearances and even though it was a lot of work he always made it a point to get her something special. Now they were in the rental car riding to the next city. Randy and Jeff were dozing off in the back seat, while Jessie and John were in the front. Jessie seemed to like John he was nowhere as near as strict as Randy. They were in the process of playing "I-Spy", but John was horrible. "Ok, let's not play this anymore," Jessie said. John nodded in relief.

"So what do you want to do now?" John's big hand was on top of hers.

"Well, I would suggest another game but you suck at them, so how about we just talk."

"Alright, let's talk. What you wanna say?" Jessie shrugged.

"Nothin' really." John laughed, this kid never had 'nothin' to say.

"Spit it out Kid," he said in a playfully harsh tone.

"Do you think anyone will ever adopt me?" John's great twinged.

"Sure Kid, we've been working round the clock to find you someone to take real good care of you." Jessie nodded.

"I know but, I really don't' wanna leave you guys. Randy's so great and I love having a brother, but I do want a dad or a mom or both." She threw her hands in the air. "I'm just so confused." John squeezed her small hand under his massive palm reassuringly.

"It's ok sweetie, you're supposed to be confused. This is a scary time. Look Kid, you know Randy loves you and so do me and Jeff, if you were ever to get adopted we would come and get you during the summer and call every night. We are your family now and forever, got it?" Jessie smiled and nodded. Then her face turned back to despair.

"What if no one adopts me?" John groaned.

"Look, you can keep worrying yourself crazy with all these what ifs or you can just live life to the fullest until that day comes." Jessie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you're right." John smiled.

"I know, I'm right, I'm John-Flipping-Cena and what I say goes." Jessie rolled her eyes. He and Randy had GIANT egos. Jessie smiled at John and they drove in silence for a few more minutes. Until Jeff groaned about having to use the bathroom from the backseat. John pulled over to a rest stop and they all got out.

"Jessie, go in and come right back out," Randy said in a serious tone. She nodded behind her black rimmed glasses.

"I know," she said in a whiney tone. She walked into the bathroom and went into the stall. She walked out of the bathroom and noticed a father holding his daughters hand and singing as they walked back to the car. That was the first time in her life that she realized what she was missing. She felt the pang of tears in her eyes and quickly walked behind the rest area to the picnic tables. Her emotions were running rampant.

Randy grunted. Where the hell is she, he thought. Jeff and John were both back in the truck waiting on them. He quickly looked around again. What if something happened to her? He started to panic. He quickly ran to the truck. "Is Jessie here?"

"Nope." They all cursed. "Let's go." They ran all over the rest area screaming her name. She wasn't in the bathroom or by the vending machines. Jessie had stopped crying and was walking back to the truck when she noticed John and Jeff running frantically around looking at every small child. Crap. Slowly she began walking towards them when someone grabbed her arm. "Where the hell were you?" She saw the pure rage in Randy's eyes and could only muster an indistinguishable gasp. "I told you to come right back, what were you doing?" The anger hadn't subsided and Jessie was scared.

"I was um," for once no words would come out. By now both John and Jeff had walked up behind them trying to calm diffuse the situation. Jeff hugged her.

"Hey Lil Bit you had use worried to death." Jessie could only lower her head. Randy cut in.

"Don't try to make her feel better that was stupid, she scared the hell out of me." John looked at him.

"Come on man, let's go we can talk about this later." Randy pulled from his grasp.

"No, we'll talk about this now. Jessie what the hell were you thinking?" Jessie still couldn't respond. "Answer me!" Something snapped inside of Jessie and she in an instant found not only her tongue but the anger that had died within her so long ago.

"Newsflash you are not my father! So don't yell at me." The rage and pain in her eyes were evident, everyone noticed except unobservant Randy.

"What? I'll yell at whoever I please, especially when they do something I specifically told them NOT to do." Randy sensing himself losing control steps back and takes a deep breath. "Just get into the truck, we'll talk about this later." Jeff and John took a deep breath, problem averted, right? Wrong! Jessie took one step and turned around.

"Go to hell." Before anyone could say anything Randy's rage had boiled over and grabbed Jessie pulling her close to his face.

"You just cost yourself a month's allowance." Jessie screamed in frustration and ran to the car crying. Randy instantly felt bad, but she deserved it. Jeff opened his mouth, but Randy stopped him.

"Not one word." Randy walked off with his two friends following him. They opened the door to find Jessie sitting in the third row backseat with her head down crying. Jeff shrugged and got in next to her. Randy went to take the driver's seat when John stopped him.

"Um, no thanks but we don't want to die. Grab shot gun homie." Randy not feeling like arguing did just that. With a seat separating them both groups of people felt like they could talk without the other over hearing the conversation. By now Jessie's crying was minimal and she had her head rested on Jeff's lap while he soothingly rubbed her back.

"Wanna talk?" He asked her. She shook her head. Her big brown eyes were filled with sadness and it broke Jeff's heart.

"I just want to lie here for a while." Jeff nodded and they both quickly drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile John and Randy were up front having a conversation of their own.

"Dude, you didn't' have to do that."Randy rubbed his bald head and glared at his friend. Why was everyone always defending her?

"She did something I told her not to do and then she cursed at me, and you're blaming me?" He had frustration spewing out of his being.

"No, no one is blaming you. I'm just saying you could've heard the girl out before you jumped down her throat, maybe something was bothering her." Randy stared at John intently.

"Is there something bothering her that I should know about?" John shook his head.

"Maybe dude, I don't' know, all I'm saying is that you should talk to her. She's a little girl with feelings you can't just expect her to do everything you say like a little robot."

"No, but I should be able to expect her to do what she's told, and I specifically told her no wandering." John shook his head.

"Maybe she was wandering or maybe she was scared of something. You never know with kids like that until you talk to them." Randy softened. Maybe John was right, he had jumped to conclusions only because he was so scared. This parenting thing is harder than he thought.

They had checked into the hotel for the night and headed towards the elevators. Jessie was carrying her black over the shoulder duffel and pulling her small suitcase on wheels that was identical to Randy's. Jessie was royally PISSED at him. For the last five hours she had avoided him like the plague. When they stopped to eat she sat as far away from him as she could and leaned on Jeff the whole time barely looking up from her plate. They all sensed the tension as the elevator doors closed. John, Randy, and Jessie were on the same floor while Jeff was a floor under them. When the elevator door opened Jeff stepped out and Jessie followed. "Jessie what are you doing our floor is up one more flights?" Randy was looking at her.

"I was going to stay with Jeff tonight," she said looking at the floor. Jeff looked at Randy who shook his head.

"No, you're coming with me tonight." Jessie shook her head.

"No, I want to stay with Jeff, at least he likes me." Randy shook his head, he had had about enough of this.

"Jessie you have five seconds to get back onto this elevator." Jessie opened her mouth to object, but Jeff gave her a quick hug.

"I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her forehead and turned to leave. She sighed and got back onto the elevator. Randy looked down at her small little frame and he wanted nothing more than to make all the pain go away. This crap is hard, he thought. Jessie continued to avoid his eyes until felt herself being grabbed into his arms. She wanted to kick and scream, but she felt super comfortable in his arms. Slowly she relaxed. This was the brother she remembered. She grabbed onto him for dear life.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Randy rubbed her back soothingly.

"So am I." John smiled, it looked like things would work together after all. Randy handed John his room key while they maneuvered to get all of their stuff into the room. John set the stuff down and bid them goodnight. He kissed Jessie's forehead.

"Night Kid."

"Night John," she said from her perch still of Randy's shoulder. Randy stood there in the middle of the room with Jessie on his shoulder for at least twenty minutes, neither one of them wanted to move. Finally, he set her down on his knee and looked her in the face.

"I love you so much." Jessie nodded and looked hugged his neck again. Randy sighed, she was starving for affection. He slowly pushed her long black hair out of her face. "We need to talk." Jessie slid off of his lap. She wanted no part of this conversation.

"Can I watch TV?" Randy smiled she was trying to avoid the conversation.

"Nope," he said getting up. "We have to talk about today. Why'd you run off today?" Jessie sighed, he wasn't going to let her get out of this one.

"I went to the bathroom and I saw a little girl and her dad," Randy's eyebrows rose, "they looked so happy. I wanted what they have." Randy's heart broke, here he was thinking that she actually had disobeyed him when she was just too embarrassed to tell him what she was thinking. Randy swore. "It's not your fault, I really do love you, I just never had a daddy that would do things like that for me, and it made me sad." Randy walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Baby, you're special you know that." She looked at him with confusion. "No really, you have changed my life. I um, I know I'm not your dad, but I want to do things like that with you. You're a special little lady and I'm honored to call you my sister." Jessie smiled.

"Thanks Randy." She looked at the TV. "I'm sorry I cursed at you earlier. I was just angry." Randy still on his knees wiped the tears from his eyes with his thumbs.

"And I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions. I should have at least heard you out before I jumped down your throat." Thanks John, he thought. Jessie nodded.

"I'll do my best not to scare you again. I wasn't thinking." Randy gave her a big hug.

"How about this, from now on if you feel scared, sad, or any other emotion you come and tell me so we can work through it ok?" She nodded. "Can we be friends again?" Randy was holding his breath while Jessie thought.

"Nope," she said. Shock overtook Randy's face.

"What?" Jessie smiled.

"We're not friends, we're family." Randy smiled and grabbed her in his arms.

"Deal," he said smiling with tears in his eyes.

There will be more, THIS IS NOT THE END! PS. I got some twisters comin' up!


	8. Chapter 8

One year later

Jessie rolled over to hear whispers outside her door. These days Randy had been getting two rooms with adjoining doors so Jessie could explore life on her own _and_ so that he could have some fun of his own. It was the night before her twelfth birthday and the guys said that they had a surprise in store for her. So she was sent to bed earlier than usual, which in turn only made her more antsy. She was excited because for once she couldn't get Jeff to tell her what the secret was. If he wouldn't tell it'd have to be B-I-G. That alone had her bouncing excitedly at eleven fifty-nine at night. Jessie held her breath as she began the countdown to her big day. When the clock struck twelve Jeff and John burst through her door with Randy coming through the adjoining door screaming 'happy birthday'. Jessie giggled excitedly.

"And where are my gifts gentlemen?" All three men laughed and looked at each other.

"Who said anything about gifts," John said. Jeff nodding in agreement smiled.

"Well I guess this party's going to suck because all I brought was this lovely chocolate ice cream cake." Jessie's eyes widened and she screamed excitedly.

"Can I eat it now?" Randy nodded and she flew out of bed and into Randy's arms. They all gathered around the small table near the balcony in their night clothes. Jessie who was slowly becoming a young lady found herself staring at John's chest which in turn received a dirty look from Randy. John smiled broadly as he watched her devour the piece of cake in front of her.

"I can't believe it's been almost a year. You're turning into such a beautiful young lady." Jessie smiled. "And every beautiful young lady needs one of these," he said handing her a small white box with a red ribbon. Jessie's eyes got as big as saucers and she tore open the box. She gasped as a white gold necklace was staring her in the face.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much." Jessie was hugging his neck so fiercely that his air was getting cut off. He was relieved when she let go.

"No problem Kid." Jessie sighed several times hoping to get her next gift from Jeff or Randy. They laughed.

"Well it's time to go to bed Jessie you have an early day tomorrow," Randy said. Jessie didn't care if he was serious or not.

"Randal Keith Orton don't play with me, I want my gift now!" When Randy's eyebrows rose she smiled and added, "Please?" in a questioning yet adorable tone. Randy nodded and handed her a white envelope. She quickly opened it and smiled. There were four tickets to Grant's Thrill Park and a note on the bottom. It read: _You have been granted a ONE day free of work pass from John, Randy, and Jeff who will escort you all day on your expedition of fun, food, and fan free park! _ Jessie's smiled grew wider if that was possible. "Seriously, no fans or work just us?" All three nodded. "That's the best gift ever!" She hugged all three men. Jessie squealed with joy as she ate her third piece of cake.

"Jess, finish that piece then it's time for bed." Randy said smiling at her. Jessie's eyebrows furrowed as she glared at Jeff.

"I didn't get a present from Jeff yet." They all smiled.

"You get my gift tomorrow, Sweetheart." Jessie sighed.

"Ok," she said hopping off the elevated chair unexcitedly. Randy walked across the room in his sweatpants and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight."

"Night," Jessie said hugging his neck. "Love you guys." They smiled.

"Love you too," they said in unison. Randy nodded at his friends.

"See you guys tomorrow," Randy said walking through the adjoin door. They nodded and were out the front door. Once outside John turned to Jeff.

"You think that this is a good idea? I mean just springing this on them doesn't seem like a good idea." Jeff shook his head.

"This is what she wanted, and I plan on giving it to her." John sighed.

"I just don't think this is a good idea." Jeff smiled.

"Well I guess we'll see tomorrow won't we?" John rolled his eyes.

Tragic isn't it? I'll post the 2nd half soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Dedicated to xxxRKOEnigmaxxx for all the dope reviews! Thanks!

Jessie waved frantically at Randy and John as she went around the go-kart track for the thousandth time that day. Randy was so happy that he could finally give her something that she desired, a family. His life had changed so drastically in the last year. Living without her wouldn't wasn't something that he could imagine these days. Slowly each day his mind was beginning to wrap around the idea of adoption. Then it clicked. That would make the perfect Christmas present. If he called his lawyer right now, maybe he could get it finalized within nine months. "John, what do you think about me adopting Jessie?" John sighed, he knew this was coming. He shifted slightly.

"Well, I thought we were working to get her adopted." Randy looked down at his friend uncertainly.

"Are you serious? We love her, she loves us, why not adopt her? She shouldn't have to start over." John sighed.

"I have something to tell you," he said shifting his weight slightly. Randy was glaring. "Um, well she's getting adopted." Randy's neck flinched.

"She's what? By who?" His anger was now clearly evident. He was now inches away from John.

"By me." They turned around to see Jeff standing there. Pow!

I know I suck, I just like drawing things out.


	10. Chapter 10

Once again for: xxxRKOEnigmaxxx for the stellar reviews!

Troy was nervously fidgeting against the fence of the amusement park. At thirty-seven years old Troy was getting older and in need of a family. His wife had left him five years ago because of his constant overseas travel with his work. He always knew that he wanted kids, but getting one had always seemed to elude him until now. That is until his good friend Vanessa Sutton called him and informed him of a little girl in need of a home. When he saw her picture something attacked his heart. _This would be his child._ He loved her the moment he laid eyes on her. Now it was just a waiting game. He just hoped that her foster family would willingly let her go. Then one man punched another. Guess things weren't going to go well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff looked up at his friend, holding his jaw. "What's wrong with you?" Randy was standing over him glaring and breathing rapidly.

"She's mine, you can't have her!" John stepped between the two men.

"She's not a dog guys, let's talk this out calmly." John was attempting to mediate but doing it badly. Now Randy and Jeff were working staring each other down nostrils flaring. As if on cue, Jessie ran up to them.

"Hey are you guys ready for pizza?" As soon as the words were out of Jessie's mouth, she sensed the tension. "What's wrong?" Randy tried to calm down while Jeff turned away. John got down on her level.

"Sweetie, we have some good news for you. You're getting adopted!" Jessie's eyes got wide.

"Really? By who?" Randy and Jeff looked at each other.

"By me," they said in unison. Jessie looked at John confused.

"Both of them? Is there something I should know?" John smiled while Randy and Jeff grunted.

"Good one kid," he said clearly amused Jessie beamed proudly. John opened his mouth, but then they heard footsteps.

"Hey Sweetie." Jessie wasn't amused.

"Hi, Ms. Vanessa," she said less than enthusiastically. "How are you?" Vanessa smiled.

"I'm great, I have someone that I want you to meet." For the first time she noticed the tan man standing near the far pole at the end of the pavilion. Jessie sighed, this was confusing. The man stepped forward obviously nervous.

"Hi Jessie, I'm Troy." Jessie glared but didn't respond.

"Jessie don't be rude," Randy scolded.

"Hi," Jessie mumbled, with her head down. Troy felt a twinge of uneasiness as all the three men glared at him.

"Randy, can I talk to you and Jeff for a minute?" Both men glanced at John.

"I'll watch her she'll be fine." They nodded and walked off leaving John with Jessie and Troy who uneasily twiddled their thumbs.

"Vanessa what are you doing here?" Randy asked. She sighed.

"You're still one to get right down to the point."

"I am when my kid is involved." Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"She's not _your_ kid. Remember the deal is to find her a home." Randy and Jeff sighed.

"She has a stable home!" Jeff yelled excitedly. Vanessa smiled, they really did love her.

"Look guys, when I agreed to help we ALL agreed to work to find her a home and I have. Troy has agreed to adopt her and give her just that." Randy and Jeff looked at her incredulously.

"Please, we can work this out, just let her stay." Vanessa shook her head.

"I know you guys love her, but she needs stability and constantly moving around isn't stability. Let her have something better." Both men looked down.

"When does she leave?" Randy said with tears in his eyes.

"Day after tomorrow, Troy wants to get back to West Virginia and get set up." Randy and Jeff gasped.

"So soon?" Jeff and Randy couldn't believe it. Vanessa put her hand on Jeff's shoulder

"Look guys, she loves you and I'm sure you guys love her, but you're going to have to let her go and tell her it's ok before she will." They sighed and nodded. Vanessa led them back to where they were the other three were seated. Randy motioned for Jessie to sit on his lap.

"Hey baby." Jessie frowned.

"Why are you crying, what's wrong?" Randy shook his head.

"I'm just sad is all." The wheels started turning in Jessie's head. Then she groaned.

"Troy's adopting me isn't he?" Randy nodded. Jessie shook her head.

"No." Randy took a deep breath.

"Jessie," he said almost in a whisper.

"No!" She screamed as she ran across the park. Randy broke down crying into his hands and John and Jeff tried to console him. Vanessa felt terrible watching the scene, but knew it had to be done. Troy watched cautiously not wanting to interfere.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

About twenty minutes later everyone was calm enough to speak finally. Randy had finally stopped crying and was staring at the floor. There was a sense of sadness lingering in the air. Finally Randy got up, slowly returning to his old self. "Ok guys, go get the chef to start making the pizza and I'm going to go get the kid." Jeff and John nodded while Vanessa followed. Troy stood there not really sure what to do. Randy noticed him still standing there. "Well?"

"Well what?" Troy said defensively. Randy smiled, he didn't back down, good he thought.

"Aren't you going to help with the pizza?" Troy shook his head.

"I want to help look for my daughter." Randy nodded with the pain evident in his eyes. They walked in silence for a long while until randy saw a bright red ball near the windmill of the mini golf course.

"Let me talk to her first and then I'll hand her over." Troy nodded.

"I'd really appreciate that." Randy nodded and turned to walk towards Jessie.

Jessie heard him coming and smiled, at least something never changed. The emotions that were deep inside of her were on the verge of spewing out. She wanted a daddy, but Randy was her brother…her only real family. She took a deep breath. "Hey kid," he said.

"Hi," she said weakly still tossing rocks into the make shift lake.

"We need to talk." Jessie turned around and peered up at Randy through her glasses. He knelt on his knee and grabbed her hand. "You love me right?" She nodded.

"You know I do."

"I love you too. That's why I'm going to let Troy take you home." Jessie shook her head.

"I am home. I live with you guys, you're my family." Randy's heart was throbbing in pain. He smiled through his hurt.

"I know Sweetie, but this is for the best. Troy will take real good care of you, and be your daddy. I know that you've always wanted a daddy." Jessie sighed, that was true.

"Why can't you be my daddy?" Randy sighed, she wasn't making this easy.

"I can't be your daddy because I'm your brother. No matter what I'll always be your brother, got it?" Jessie nodded.

"I'm scared, what if he's mean or doesn't like me." Randy smiled.

"He won't be, if he is I'll kill him."The pure venom in Randy's voice let Jessie know that he wasn't kidding.

"You promise everything will be ok?" He nodded.

"You can call me, video chat me, anything you want. It will be like you never left and we'll come see you too."

"Really?" Randy nodded.

"As much as we possibly can." She sighed.

"Ok, I'll try it, but if he's mean, I'm kicking him in the balls and catching a bus to St. Louis." Randy smiled, his little firecracker hadn't changed.

"I'm going to go get your pizza set up so you can talk to Troy, ok?" She nodded slowly. Randy walked away, boy did this hurt. He reached Troy and smiled. "I'll get the pizza." Was all he could muster. Troy nodded and admired him. This had to be painful. Slowly he walked towards the young girl in cargo shorts and a bright read T-Shirt.

"Hi," he said softly. She turned to look at him, he was easily taken by her beauty.

"Hey," she said shyly. Troy reached down to touch her face.

"You're very pretty."

"Thanks," she said with a small smile. Then quickly turned back into her hardened shell. "So you want to be my dad?" Troy nodded.

"If that's ok with you." Jessie squinted.

"Do you smoke?" Troy shook his head.

"Not in ten years." She smiled.

"You drink?"

"On occasion, a little glass of wine with dinner never hurt anybody."

"You have a dog?"

"No." Jessie scowled. "However, I am not against getting one." Jessie smiled slightly. She started walking around him as if to inspect him.

"Ok, hypochondriacally speaking," Troy's eyebrows furrowed.

"You mean hypothetically?" She scowled.

"That's what I said." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, _hypothetically_, speaking if I were to say not do my homework what would happen?" Troy smiled.

"I'd ground you for two days." Jessie nodded and continued to circle him.

"What about if I say, went to a friend's house with permission?" Troy started to chuckle, she was testing him.

"Well, I'd probably take away friend and TV privileges for a few days." Jessie's eyebrows furrowed, is he joking? He's had kids before she thought.

"What about if I stole some of your wine," she said with narrowed eyes. Troy's smile turned to a serious scowl, hoping to let her know that he was serious.

"Then I'd have to give you some hard labor chores and send you to your room for a while."

"What's hard labor?" Troy smiled.

"Raking leaves, cleaning gutters, pulling weeds, or anything else I can think of that isn't fun at all." Jessie stopped walking and stared at him.

"Are you serious?" Troy nodded, there was no need to beat around the bush.

"Yes, no child of mine will drink underage or steal for that matter." Jessie stopped and started pondering again.

"Do you have kids?" Troy shook his head.

"Just you if that's what you want." He was holding his breath. Jessie looked at him intently.

"I get to choose?" He nodded.

"Well yeah, I wouldn't want to force you into anything." Jessie smiled.

"Um, If I go with you will you let me call Randy?" Troy nodded seriously.

"Of course, he's your brother, I wouldn't want to mess with that." He knelt down on her level. "I don't want to replace what you have with Randy, I just want to be the father that you never had." Jessie nodded and looked at the ground. There was a brief silence.

"Do I have to call you Dad?" Troy took a deep breath and smiled.

"No, not if you don't want to, for now Troy will do." Jessie smiled.

"What's your last name?" Troy looked down at her and saw her smiling.

"Carrera." Jessie grabbed his hand.

"Jessie Carrera?" She paused causing Troy to again hold his breath. "I like that," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy was smiling at Jessie as he sat on the side of her bed while she read to him like they had done every night for the past year. They both sat with heavy hearts knowing that she and Troy were flying to West Virginia tomorrow. Neither one of them was paying attention to the story and finally Jessie threw the book across the room. Randy's eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?" Jessie shook her head.

"I don't wanna go," she said in a whisper. He closed his eyes with frustration so the tears wouldn't come out.

"I don't want you to go either, Kid." He held her close. "You know that Troy will take good care of you. New things are scary, but remember me, Jeff, and John are only one call or one flight away. OK?" Jessie nodded.

" I'm going to miss you Randy." Randy looked at the sky.

"I'm not going to cry dangit Randy be strong!" Jessie smiled and shook her head.

"Still talking to yourself, eh?" Randy looked down at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, Kid."

Ok guys what'd you think? Reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Randy and Jessie were wrapped in each other's arms at the airport. They were working hysterically hard not to cry. Last night at dinner they all swore that neither of them could cry. Jessie backed away from Randy and smiled. "I'll be okay," she said. Randy looked down at her and smiled. She was beautiful in her little black knit cap and sleeveless shirt.

"I know you will, Troy's a good guy." Jessie nodded. "Be good for him ok?" She rolled her eyes. Randy grinned. "I love you baby girl." She smiled and hugged him again viciously fighting back tears.

"Ok, quit the mushy stuff I gotta go. Tell John and Jeff I love them." Randy nodded. Jeff had an autograph appearance and John was doing press for his new movie, but they had said their good-byes last night at dinner. Randy fidgeted and then looked into his bag.

"I almost forgot," he said handing her a small bear. "His name is Randy," he said proudly with that smug grin of his. Jessie shook his head.

"Is your head bigger than your ego?" Randy smiled and tickled her knowing both of their hearts were breaking.

"I'm going to miss you Kid." Jessie smiled.

"Me too." Jessie broke his embrace quickly and ran inside the doors leaving Troy and Randy on the sidewalk by the cars. They shared a glance then Troy spoke uneasily.

"I just want to say thank you for doing this, I know it's gotta be hard, but I really appreciate it. I promise you, I won't let you down." Randy nodded, Vanessa had done a good job. His nervousness showed him that he was trying, but the determined glint in his eyes showed his love.

"Take care of my sister, she's a great little kid." Troy smiled glancing at the door.

"Well I better get in there before she makes a run for it." Randy nodded remembering all the times she _had_ run away from him.

"Yeah you should probably do that," he said laughing. He turned around to walk away. "Troy," Randy said trying to get his attention. Troy turned around. "She's going to try and test you. So be ready, don't let up or she'll eat you alive."

"You serious?" Randy nodded. Troy smiled and turned away. Test me? He thought.

Jessie was standing just inside the door watching the exchange between the two men. One represented the past and one the future. She hopped off the chair and felt something crawling up her leg. Stupid lizard she thought. An evil smile crossed her lips. "You ready?" Jessie jumped and was startled by Troy. She nodded.

"Yup." Troy grabbed her hand and they made their way toward their gate. A man walked by Troy and saluted. Troy nodded in response and continued walking. "Um Troy," she said as they were walking.

"Yes?"

"Um, what do you do?" Troy smiled and looked down at her.

"I'm a sergeant in the Army reserve." She smiled. "Do you know what that is?"

"Yes," she lied. She didn't really want to know to be honest.

"Ok," Troy said. Once they reached their gate they sat down looking out the window. "Are you hungry?" She shook her head.

"No, not really. Randy fed me a big breakfast this morning." Troy nodded.

"Oh before I forget, I want you to say 'yes sir' or 'no sir' to an adult." Jessie nodded. "Ok, then." Jessie turned her attention toward the planes that were coming in. She hoped this new life didn't crash and burn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been on the plane for about two hours, when Troy fell asleep next to her. They had talked for the first forty-five minutes and then she fell asleep. Slowly Jessie put her hand in front of Troy's face to see if he was awake. No response. She smiled slyly. Jessie looked around as she reached into her pocket and took out the lizard. Here we go she thought. She shifted her body slightly and pulled her arm back to throw it at the lady a row and seat up from Troy. That lady had been harassing the lady behind the desk at the gate for a whole hour and Jessie wanted her to pay for making the nice lady cry. As Jessie's arm extended she felt her arm being grabbed, her body shifted and the lizard hit an old lady in the face instead. The old lady with gray hair and frail body screamed loudly causing the whole plane to turn and stare. "Lizard!" Jessie's eyes grew wide as she felt Troy's grip tighten around her arm. When her eyes met his she knew she was dead. Apparently a stewardess saw what happened and after checking on the old woman she stalked towards Jessie and Troy. She tapped his shoulder with her slender frame.

"Yes?" Troy turned and looked at her.

"I saw what your daughter did, and I'm going to have to kick you off the plane." Troy grunted and tightened his grip on Jessie's arm.

"She's really sorry, I promise you I'll have her apologize to every single person on this plane." She shook her head.

"The woman that was hit, was attached to oxygen and we have to make an emergency landing to accommodate her. I'm sorry sir, but when we do board again you and your daughter will not be let back on board." With that she walked off. Jessie was feeling small in her seat. I guess this is what Randy means when he says think before you act. She was staring intently at the floor as she could feel Troy's glare boring into her skull. Sitting there scared out of her mind, she was afraid to look at him. Troy slowly loosened the grip on her arm causing Jessie to exhale. His large hand slipped under her chin and made her face him. With his eyes locked on her eyes, he spoke.

"You're in trouble." Jessie put her head down and nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said barely above a whisper. Troy closed his eyes trying to suppress his growing anger.

"Why did you do that?" He said with more of a growl than anything else. Jessie shrugged. "I don't do nonverbals, tell me what that means."

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking." Troy sighed, she was just a child but she was _his_ child now. Oh boy.

"You want to know what I think," he said firmly and calm. Jessie looked at him. "I think you knew exactly what you were doing. You had the lizard for a long time before you decided to use _and _I saw you aim it at someone else." Jessie's eyes widened. "Here's something you should know about me, when in the Army one becomes a light sleeper. I knew when you waved your hand in front of my face that you were up to something." Jessie gulped.

"You're angry?" Troy raised his eyebrow as if to say, what do you think? He saw the dejected look on her face.

"Honestly, I'm more disappointed than I am angry. You know better." She nodded.

For the last forty-five minutes or so they had sat in silence, neither of them knowing exactly what to say or do. Now, the only sound left between them was the noise of the engine in their rental car.

"Where are we going?" Jessie was afraid to say more than a few words every few minutes. Troy smiled slightly amused.

"We're going a hotel since someone got us kicked off the plane, we'll should be able to make it home by tomorrow afternoon." Jessie nodded she was tired of this crap. If she was in trouble then she wanted to get this over with.

"Are you going to spank me?" Jessie was holding her breath. Troy smiled and cringed at the same time.

"Yes," he said matter of factly. She sighed. Oh well, she was used to it. How bad it could it be?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessie was sitting in the rental car riding down the high way as Troy drove toward her new home. Every few minutes she was squirm trying to get comfortable. She sighed. How bad could it be? Horrible. Apparently Troy was not one to be taken lightly. Note to self, don't piss him off, she thought. Troy smiled as she squirmed. "Won't do that again will we?"

"No sir," she said with her head down. Troy picked up her chin with his hand.

"It's over now, let's start over ok?" She smiled and nodded her ponytail bouncing behind her.

"I am sorry, you know." He smiled at her under his bath green baseball cap.

"I know Sweetie, but now you know I won't tolerate anything that could danger another person." She nodded and put her head down again. "Look at me," she did. "You could have killed that lady, what if she had a heart attack?"

"I didn't think about that." He smiled.

"Well you're still a child, with a lot to learn. I expect you to make mistakes." Jessie smiled. "That's not an excuse to do dumb stuff, got it?" She dropped her head again.

"Yes sir." Troy's eyebrows furrowed.

"Look at me," he said gently. Jessie's eyes met his. "You're a very pretty girl, don't' let me catch you dropping your head anymore. I don't care if someone is yelling in your face, you stare them in the eye, got it?" Jessie nodded and stared Troy squarely in the face.

"Yes sir," she said looking at him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Love you Sweetie." Jessie smiled. Did she love him? Troy didn't say anything and kept driving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They pulled up a large Victorian home situated out in the country engulfed by woods. Jessie's eyes grew wide as she smiled at the breathtaking scene. Troy pulls up to the front of the house, pleasantly amused that Jessie loves it so much. "It was parents before they died." Jessie frowned.

"I'm sorry, so I guess you're an orphan like me too?" Troy shook his head and smiled

"You my friend are not an orphan, you have a daddy remember?" Jessie smiled and laughed making her now loose hair fly wildly around.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Troy smiled, he loved how cute his daughter was. _His_ daughter, man he loved how that sounded. As they walked into the house, he waited for Jessie as he opened the door to their home. Slowly she went to step in front of her, but he scooped her into his arms and carried her over the threshold. She smiled and laughed.

"What are you doing, Troy?" He smiled and took off his cap.

"Well Sweetie, when a man a woman get married he carries her over the threshold of their new home." Jessie's eyebrows rose, what did she get herself into? She backed away from him slowly hoping he wouldn't notice. Troy smiled and shook his head. "No silly, we're not married, but it's kinda like that." He paused causing Jessie to glare curiously. "Well see um, you chose to love me and I chose to love you. So it's kinda like a marriage." Jessie smiled and nodded.

"Good, because for a second there I thought I'd have to shoot you," she said. Troy laughed, hoping that she was joking.

"Do you own a gun," he said wide eyed. Jessie smiled and rubbed his clean cut head that was so close to her face while Troy was kneeling down.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Troy smiled and grabbed her, tickling her furiously. Jessie's hair fell all over the place and she squirmed wildly to get out of his grasp. No such luck. Boy was he strong. Finally, when Jessie was out of breath, he let her go and they collapsed on the floor. Jessie looked over at him and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" He rolled onto his side and put his arm on the hardwood floor as his hand rested against his head. Jessie stared intently at him and then back off into space.

"Oh nothing, just my daddy," she said. Troy smiled,_ her_ daddy. Now _that_ felt good.

Hope you like it so far…much mo' to come!

P.S: keep reviewing, I love em!


	12. Chapter 12

Jessie was sitting on the counter watching Troy cut up tomatoes to put into his vegetable medley for the night. She liked the feeling of being totally involved with his life and being the center of attention. "So Troy, just how long will it be before you adopt me?" Troy stopped cutting the vegetables and looked at her. He didn't want to admit it, but his it hurt every time she called him Troy instead of Daddy.

"Well, we have the paper work already started so probably within a month or two." Jessie smiled at that, she actually did like Troy. She picked up the knife and started fidgeting with it much to Troy's dismay, but he held his tongue for now.

"I was thinking that maybe I could change my name, what do you think?" Troy nodded while staring intently at the blade she held in her hands. "I was thinking that I could change my name for Jessica to just Jessie and we could pick out a middle name together," she paused "if that's ok with you?" Troy smiled.

"Sure it is, I just want you to be happy." He moved really close to her face. "As long as we make your last name Carrera, I'm fine with anything else you want." She smiled back and nodded.

"Um, I was also wondering if I could spend the first week of spring break with Randy. He said it was fine if you were ok with it." Troy nodded.

"That sounds fine to me as long as you behave until then." Jessie nodded.

"I can do that." Troy went back to cutting the tomatoes and other vegetables while Jessie went to watch TV in the living room. He smiled to himself, this was going to be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy was in the locker room totally in a daze, his performance had been ever since Jessie left about a week ago. Even his usual trip home to St. Louis couldn't help get him back on track. He had to focus, but he just couldn't. He sighed, this was tough. The door opened revealing John and Jeff standing there. Randy nodded and continued to change.

"Come on man, you have to get out of this funk. I know it sucks since Jessie left, but dude you've been stinkin' up the joint." Randy rubbed his head.

"You think I don't know that? I can't get her off my mind! This sucks!" Jeff stepped forward.

"Relax man, we're here for you. We all miss her, but we still have a job to do." Randy sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it'll just take some time." Randy turned. "and Jeff?" Jeff smiled.

"Don't' worry about it man, no hard feelings." All three men nodded in agreement. _This sucks._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jessie, dinner!" She smiled and rolled over. Troy's couch was super comfortable and sometime during the Drake and Josh marathon she had fallen asleep. Hoping to get a few more minutes sighed and rolled over. "I'm going to say it one more time, dinner Jessie Carrera." Jessie smiled, Troy's will would not outlive hers. Troy smiled to himself and put the dishtowel over his shoulder. Soon moving quicker than lighting Troy threw the covers off of her and began tickling her unmercilessly. She kicked her skinny legs frantically hoping to get him off but he was just too strong. "Are you ready to eat now?" Jessie tried to respond but her words were left in her throat as she could only laugh. "Now?" The tickling intensified.

"Yes!" Troy began tickling her a bit more just for good measure. "Please Daddy, stop I'm ready to eat!" Troy smiled and stopped. He didn't want to make too much of a big deal out of it, but inside his heart was leaping bounds.

"I stopped, but only because you said Daddy." Jessie smiled.

"Can we eat now, I'm starving?" Troy nodded and threw her slender frame over his shoulder and walked towards the dining room.

Shortly after they got into the meal, Troy decided to throw out the bombshell. "Jessie sweetie?" She looked up from her soup. "We're having a party at my sister's, house tomorrow in honor of your adoption." Jessie smiled and nodded.

"Ok." She shrugged. "Do I have cousins to play with?" Troy smiled, this was turning out to be a very smooth transition.

"Yep, there are two Marc and Jake. Marc's about your age, probably just a little younger than you." She nodded. "I like family, the only other one I've really had before were Randy, Jeff and John." She smiled. "And my daddy," she said into her bowl. Troy smiled vigorously noticing her smile too.

"I love you." Jessie took off her glasses and placed them on the table, then glared at Troy.

"You know what?" Troy stared intently at her.

"What?"

"I think I love you too." At that moment Troy's heart could have burst from sheer joy.

Once dinner was over and Jessie had washed the dishes she went off to her room to call Randy. She missed him terribly and couldn't wait to hear how he was doing. She picked up her sidekick and hit two on her speed dial. _Hey this is Randy, I'm not here so leave a message._ Dag. She tried Jeff's phone, but he answered. "Jeff, hi!"

"Hey Lil Bit," she could hear Jeff's smile through the phone and a very familiar grunting in the background.

"How are you? I've really missed you guys." Jeff nodded.

"It has been hard without you, but we're managing." Jessie nodded.

"Hey um Jeff, I was wondering if Randy was anywhere near you." She already knew the answer, but wanted to hear Jeff say it.

"No, he's um," Jeff not wanting to tell her where he really was, "he's out with some friends." He could hear the hurt in Jessie's voice.

"Oh, ok. Well I miss you guys, it's almost my bed time. I guess I'll talk to you guys later."

"Alright Lil Bit, be good. I love you." Jessie sighed and hung up…he's moved on already. She laid her head back on her bed and sighed. It looks like Troy and Mark are all I have now. Jessie reached for her phone and sent her favorite deadman a text message. Ever since that night they had been texting few times a week.

**Hey, Deadman. How you livin'?**

**Good, Lil One. Just soakin' the old knees.**

**I miss you. Maybe you can come see me.**

**Maybe…you're in West Virginia right? **

**Yup. Just me n' my daddy.**

**Daddy? Well good for you sweetie. I have to go get some sleep. Talk to you soon.**

**Ok. Bye Deadman.**

Jessie smiled, as she looked around her room that was now painted royal blue with green and white stripes. It had a desk and her laptop but other than that it was pretty barren. Troy was big on earning privileges and monitoring her television. A year ago she would have put up a fit, but now she realized that he was just trying to help her grow up normally. Jessie turned to see Troy standing in the hallway staring at her. "Can I help you?" He smiled.

"I'm just here to see if you wanted to talk or read." That had become their nightly ritual within the last week and a half. Every night before bed she would choose which one. Jessie loved it, because for once she felt special enough to garner his sole attention. Even with Randy they only read every once in a while and usually it would end with him getting up to answer his cell phone and never coming back.

"Can you just sit here for a while?" Troy sensing the sadness in her voice obliged easily. She already had him wrapped around her finger. He slid into her twin bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to his chest.

"What's wrong?" Jessie looked up at him with tears in her eyes, but shook her head. He laid her head on his chest and rubbed her back. "Shh, it's ok." They sat there for a few more minutes with the only noise being the sound of her softly crying into his chest. This was breaking his heart, he was ready to kill. Slowly her tears stopped coming and she seemed to calm down. "Ready to talk, baby?" She nodded and slightly adjusted herself now sitting with her head resting on his shoulder blade.

"I called Randy, but he didn't answer. Then I called Jeff and he told me Randy was out with friends, but I knew that he was sitting right there because I could hear him grunting in the background. Why doesn't he love me anymore, Daddy?" Troy was going through a hellacious amount of torture at the moment. His heart was breaking, because his baby was crying but he was ecstatic that she had called him 'daddy'. He was going to murder Randy. He rubbed her shoulder.

"It's ok, you know he probably just too sad to talk to you. Maybe it hurts too much?" Jessie glared.

"If that's the case then he's a pus-" Troy cut her off with a warning glare. "He's a girl then. That's really dumb. He thinks that by not talking to me is going to help the pain? He's stupid then." Troy nodded and just pulled her close.

Troy waited until she fell asleep before he walked out of the room. His mind was made up, Randy was going to pay for making his baby cry. He had grabbed Jessie's cell phone and taken all of the guys numbers the week before just for the sake of having their numbers in case anything arose. He dialed the numbers and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy's cell phone vibrated and he didn't recognize the number, but he picked it up anyway. "Hello, this is Randy?" Randy's already ill tempered mood was heightened when he recognized the voice on the other end. "Troy," he said gruffly.

"Yes this is Troy, dude what is wrong with you?" Randy could hear the anger in Troy's voice.

"What do you mean?" Troy shook his head, this kid was too much.

"Why didn't you talk to Jessie? Do you realize that I just sat watching my twelve year old daughter cry herself to sleep, because her big _brother_ wouldn't pick up his - phone." Randy groaned. He never meant to make her cry.

"Oh man," he paused with his voice cracking. "Troy, I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen. " Troy cut him off.

"Too late dickhead. You already hurt her," he paused sensing his anger rise in leaps and bounds. "She wanted to spend a week of her spring break with you, but I don't think that will work anymore." Randy started to panic and almost every ounce of emotion that he had been holding in was moving towards his eyes.

"No please," he said voice almost hoarse, "I really am sorry. Please don't punish her because I can't deal with emotions. I swear to you I'll never do anything to hurt her again. Please," he said with every piece of energy that he could muster. Troy sighed.

"I'll think about it." Randy took a deep breath and rubbed his bald head.

"Can you tell Jessie to call me first thing in the morning please, I don't care what time she wakes up. I just wanna make things right." Troy sighed sensing the man's obvious remorse, but he would be warned.

"Ok, I'll tell her that, but Randy I'm warning you, if you hurt my child again I swear that they will never find the body." Randy's eyebrows rose at the threat, but considering that he would have done the same thing he wasn't upset.

"Don't worry, the last thing that I ever want to do is upset her." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Of course not. Remember my warning," he said as he hung up. Troy leaned back in his bed smiling to himself. Within two weeks he had already become a papa bear ready to protect his cub. My how times have changed.

Jessie stood outside his door, having have heard the whole exchange. She smiled, Troy really did love her. It's good to have a daddy, she thought as she turned to go back into her room.

What'd you guys think? I love reviews lol.


	13. Author's Note

Hey guys, I just wanna say thanks for reading/reviewing. The response has been overwhelming…anyway I'm gonna open myself up to suggestions 'cause you're the readers. So what do you wanna see? Lemme know and I'll try my best to put them in the story w/my own little flair.

I'm going to attempt to have at least two more chapters for you this week. :D

While I wait on these I'm starting a new story be sure to check that one out.


	14. Chapter 14 aka 13

Two Years Later

Jessie was running down the hallway of John Andrew's middle school, today was the first day of Christmas Break. She couldn't wait to hop on her bike, her dad was coming home from his two month stint in Grenada and he said that he had a surprise for her. "Jessie Carrera!" This is would happen to her, she thought. She groaned as she turned to see Mr. Hoarden staring at her.

"Sir?" Over the last two years Jessie had gone from a mouthy preteen to a respecting teenager who could curb those random fits of rage. After her first few fights and school and consequential punishments Jessie and Troy decided that martial arts and a sport would be a good idea. Now she was a grown belt in karate and shortstop on the softball team and loving every minute of it.

"Jessie, in my office." She sighed hoping that she wasn't in too much trouble. Mr. Hoarden had grown to be quite observant of Jessie because of her father's seemingly constant travel with the overseas. Sadly, she had gotten used to it just living with her and Uncle Frank during those moments when her dad was gone. As Jessie followed him into his office, she took a deep breath. He peered at her throw his narrow rimmed glasses. "How many times have we had to talk about running in the halls?" Jessie stared at him intently not daring to lower her head.

"Too many, I would suppose." He smiled, she was very well spoken. "I'm sorry, I was running because I was excited to see my dad, he's coming home today." Mr. Hoarden nodded.

"This is the last time that I'll let you get by with that excuse." Jessie nodded. "Now get going, you'll be late." Jessie grabbed her bag and took off.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Hoarden!" she said as she ran down the hallway. He shook his head. It seemed that within seconds she was on her bike pedaling quickly home. Her house was out in the country, but somehow managed to only be a fifteen minute bike ride away. With her conditioning and forbidden shortcuts the fifteen minutes turned into eight minutes. She threw her bike down on the lawn and ran through front door. "Daddy!" She ran into his arms still in fatigues. "How long have you been home?" Troy stepped back and glanced at his beautiful daughter. She was now about 5'5 with long flowing black hair and beautiful brown skin. Her once defining scar was now a faded distant memory. "I missed you." She hugged him like it was the last time she'd ever see him. Troy motioned her into the kitchen.

"I missed you too Bugs." Jessie rolled her eyes at his pet name for her. She grabbed an apple off the counter and chomped into it causing juice to squirt everywhere including Troy's eye.

"Sorry Dad," she said laughing.

"By the way you got here awfully quick, are you taking those shortcuts that I told you not to take?" Jessie tried to stare into her dad's eyes but they quickly moved away signaling her folly. "You know I don't want you riding through those back trails." She nodded.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Troy laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I mean it, Jessie Skye." She smiled.

"So how long are you home for?" Troy smiled, she was changing the subject.

"For good." Jessie's eyes got wide.

"Really?" He nodded and she squealed with joy.

"I thought you'd respond like that." Troy had to admit he loved how his life had changed in the last two years. He was no longer in touch with his family after he told them about Jessie, he'd pretty much been disowned but he didn't care. His buddy Frank was all the support system he needed. Sadly since he hadn't been home in the last few months, he hadn't had time to do any Christmas shopping or even figure out what he wanted. So he used a spy.

"Daddy what's my surprise? Troy smiled at his daughter, boy did she like to get down to it. Troy stared at her intently.

"Where's your report card?" She smiled, one bad report card punishment was enough for a lifetime. Troy had lost his mind over the stupid C's scattered all over it. Parents.

"Here you go, can I know what it is now?" She was bouncing on the counter. Troy smiled broadly.

"My kid's a genius." He paused. "I'm not sure if your surprise is here yet." Jessie got confused, yet?

"Oh but it is," a familiar voice says. Jessie's eyes got wide.

"Randy!" She jumped off the counter and ran into his arms. They hadn't seen each other since the summer when he came to her softball tournament.

"Hey kid," Randy was in awe, in just a few short months she had grown at least two inches and seemed to get more beautiful.

"So what's the surprise, I mean are you staying for dinner or what? I don't get it." Troy and Randy looked at each other.

"Well Bugs, I was thinking that since I'm going to be home for a while, you should get to spend your first week of break doing something you really want." Jessie looked at him. "You're going with Randy on tour."

"Really Daddy?" Troy nodded and she hugged him and then looked at Randy. "Watch out sucka, I'm gunnin' for you." They all laughed. "Are you staying for dinner?" Randy glanced at Troy who nodded.

"Well I guess so." Jessie's eyes beamed. He'd missed that. He just hoped that she would be ready for his news when they got back to St. Louis.

"What are we having Daddy?" Troy smiled and looked at his fatigues.

"Well, I'm starving and not in the mood to cook, so I guess Outback it is." Jessie screamed, that was her favorite restaurant.

"Can Uncle Frank come?"

"I'm sure if you go and call him he might be able to make it." Jessie clapped and ran upstairs to make the phone call. Randy looked at Troy.

"You've done a really great job with her. She's a great kid." Troy nodded, he wouldn't call them friends but they had a mutual respect.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that. She's my whole world." Randy nodded as Jessie ran back into the room.

"Daddy, Uncle Frank says he can't make it, but that he'll take me out when I get back."

"Ok, Sweetie I'm going to go change and then we can hit the road." She nodded and turned to Randy.

"I've missed you. How are you doing?" Randy smiled and pulled her close.

"I've been great, but I've missed you a lot kid." He couldn't believe how much she had grown. "How are you? Any boyfriends?" Jessie eyed him.

"I wish, daddy says not until I'm sixteen." Randy smiled.

"More like when I die." Jessie laughed and hugged him, she really had missed him.

Dinner went off without a hitch and now she was laying in her bed waiting for Troy. He walked in like clockwork and sat down. "Boy it's good to be home." He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's good to have you home." They laid there for a few minutes listening to the sounds of the night. "Daddy, I'm worried that Randy has changed." Troy's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean, did he say something?" She shook her head.

"No, but it's been over a year since we've spent a lot of time together, people change." Troy nodded.

"Maybe, but his love for you is still the same." Jessie smiled.

"You always know just what to say, to make me smile." Troy smiled, she truly had captured his heart. He kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well Bugs."

"Night Daddy. I'm glad you're home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessie was setting the table for dinner at Randy's house for dinner with his family. They hadn't seen Jessie in over a year and were quite anxious to see her. She was wearing a red turtleneck and her favorite blue jeans. Being with Randy was amazing for the last two days, but they had yet to do anything alone. Each time they went out it was either with John and Jeff or another one of his friends. Randy walked into the room wearing a long sleeved button down shirt and black jeans. "Hey Randy, um when are going to just hang out like you and me?" Randy cringed, he was trying to avoid being alone with her until after he told her the news.

"Um," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I have something to tell you." Jessie looked up at Randy curiously when his phone rang and he stepped out of the room. Sensing something going wrong, Jessie snuck around the corner to listen to his conversation. "No, I haven't told her yet." Tell me what, she thought. "Alright, I'll see you soon, bye." Jessie ran back to her place setting the table tried to figure out what to do about this. Just as Jessie finished the Ortons burst through the door.

"Hey all." Jessie was immediately bombarded by hugs and kisses. "Sweetie, it's been so long." Jessie loved these people. In that year that she was with Randy they had become like family to her.

"It's great seeing you guys again too. I have so much to tell you guys." Randy came in and smiled.

"Hey guys," he said hugging all of them. "Let's go eat, I'm starving." As they walked into the dining room Jessie noticed Randy's rubbing his index finger and thumb together rapidly, signaling his nervousness. What's he nervous about? She shrugged it off and took her place at the table.

"So Jessie how's school?" Mrs. Orton asked eating the salad in front of her. Jessie nodded.

"It's really good actually, I'm on the honor roll." Randy smiled and wrapped his arm around her as he brought out the spaghetti.

"Yeah, she's a genius." Jessie smiled. This scene brought back so many good memories for her and she couldn't help but feel the love radiating through the room. She had gone from a lonely orphan to a beautiful daddy's girl with more family than she knew what to do with. _This was home. _There was a knock at the door and Randy got up to answer it. Randy came back with a very lovely brunette on his arm. "Hey guys, Vikki's here." They all got up and hugged.

"Hey Vikki," were heard from all over the room. Jessie looked around wondering how everyone else knew her and she didn't. Maybe it's just a family friend, she thought. Randy took a deep breath and used his free arm to motion toward Jessie.

"Jessie girl, this is Vikki my fiancé." Jessie's face noticeably dropped with surprise. How could he do this and not tell her? Now she was angry, but she kept a smile plastered on her face.

"Congratulations Randy when's the wedding?" Randy fidgeted with his hands. How would he tell her this? Vikki's brown hair swayed as she spit out the date.

"December 30." Jessie's jaw fell, he was getting married in three weeks! She felt like she would throw up. The first person to ever show her love, wasn't the least bit concerned about her or her feelings. Slowly Jessie took to staring at her spaghetti zoning the whole world out.

It seemed like eternity had passed when the Ortons were ready to leave. Jessie was still reeling from Randy's bombshell. The whole night was seemingly a blur for her. She had engaged in the conversation enough to stop the barrage questions about what was wrong with her. Once everyone except Vikki had left Jessie walked up to her room, that Randy had set up for her three years ago. He saw no need to change it since Jessie would stay with him sometimes when visiting. Quietly she closed the door and sat on the bed. She knew this would happen, he would forget her. Sure it was fun when they did see each other, but it was never the same. Talking once or twice a week on the phone for a few minutes doesn't keep a person in the realm of importance. She sighed, she had her daddy. I guess Randy needs someone too. Problem is why couldn't he tell me? Jessie groaned and punched the wall. Why was life so complicated?

Vikki walked in slowly and sat on the bed glancing around the room. Jessie hadn't really talked to her during dinner, she didn't know what to say. Even though Jessie hated her, she had to admit that Vikki was beautiful. Jessie didn't move from her position near the window and stared at Vikki. "Hi," Jessie said weakly.

"Hi little girl." Jessie fumed at the way she said it, _little girl_, like she was some doll or something. "You know Randy talks about you all the time," she said moving closer to Jessie. Jessie was surprised that he talked about her but didn't say anything. "Yes, he talks about you often. I asked him who's room this was and he said his kid sister." That made Jessie smile, maybe there was hope yet. "Look, I don't want to crush your world or anything, but Randy and I are going to have babies, so w we'll need this room." Jessie stared. What was this chick trying to do?

"I don't see why, this house has five bedrooms. I still can visit my brother." Vikki shook her head.

"You're not understanding me. Our children will be first priority so you'll be old news. He won't need you anymore." Jessie shook my head while Vikki smiled. "Don't you see already, he didn't tell you about me or the wedding because he forgot about you. He didn't even remember you were coming until your dad called and asked if he could make a surprise visit." She got up to exit the room. "You're old news little girl." The door closed and Jessie sunk into the floor. This couldn't be happening, she thought. She felt hot tears rising into her eyes, but pushed them back out of anger. How could she have been so stupid, of course she'd be replaced. Soon a fit of rage overtook her and she began throwing all of her clothes in the drawers out and basically trashing the place. Loud growls and grunts began emerging from her mouth as she flipped over the chest with all of her video game attachments. Randy came bursting into the room and took in the carnage. He was flabbergasted. Jessie had never acted this way before. Moving like a gazelle he grabbed her into his arms and held her.

"Jessie, calm down," he said firmly. She shook her head and began flailing frantically causing Randy to tighten the hold.

"Let me go," she said with snakelike venom. It shocked Randy to hear his sweet sister speaking with such a dangerous tone.

"Not until you calm down and talk to me." Jessie screamed.

"Talk to you? Talk? Are you serious? We don't talk!" The words were ear piercing now. Randy held onto her for a few more minutes until he was absolutely sure that she was calm. Then he set her on the bed and sat next to her.

"Ok, say your peace." Jessie glared at him out of the corner of her eye then looked out the window. Randy groaned she was making more out of this than she needed to. "Jessie, please talk to me," he pleaded.

"I got nothin' to say," she said bitterly. Randy rolled his eyes, she was the same spoiled brat who ran away from her problems. Randy grabbed her chin with his hand and made her look at him.

"Well you better say somethin', why does this room look like this?" Jessie glanced at the carnage and shrugged.

"It's your house." Randy pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. She was so difficult.

"Fine, you don't want to talk? You're grounded. Clean this mess up," he said as he walked out. Jessie shook her head. The nerve of him. Ground her? We'll see about that. Slowly she picked up her cell phone out of her pocket and pressed two. She let it ring.

"Hey Bugs, what's up?" Jessie smiled at her dad's voice.

"Nothing, I just wanted to call you." Her voice broke as she spoke. Silently she cursed herself. She knew that he could hear the pain in her voice, in their three years together she had never been able to hide that.

"I don't believe you. Tell me what's wrong." Jessie took a deep breath and the tears started spilling out. She told Troy the whole story and listened to his tone change. "Sweetie, I'm sorry that happened." Jessie was still crying.

"Can you please come and get me? I don't want to be here anymore." Troy groaned, his heart was breaking, he was going to kill Randy.

"Yes Sweetie, I'll fly out tonight and be there sometime in the morning." Jessie sighed with relief.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Baby?"

"Can you not tell anyone about this? I don't want everyone to know." Troy sighed and agreed. "Night Daddy."

"Night baby." Troy hung up the phone and grabbed his duffel threw two pairs of clothes in there and sped off to the airport.

It was three in the morning and Randy lay in bed staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Jessie hadn't spoken a word to him since he left her in the room. He had tried to apologize or get her to talk by sitting outside her door for half an hour, but she wouldn't let him in. It hurt him to know that something was bothering her and he couldn't help. He grunted and rubbed his eyes, he was tired. "Baby are you gonna stay up all night?" He glanced over at his fiancé and sighed.

"I don't know, I'm worried about Jessie. She's never acted like this before." Vikki's eyes narrowed, she knew this little girl would cause problems.

"Look baby," she said softly into his ear. "You're gonna have to cut the ties eventually, she's someone else's child. You can't love her if she doesn't want to be loved." Randy rolled over and stared at her. Was this chick serious?

"Turn my back on my sister? You're kidding me right?" Vikki sensed his frustration and tried to relent.

"No not turn your back on, let go. She'll be happier with her dad being around all the time now, she won't need you." Randy stared at her, maybe she was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 930 the next morning Randy, heard the doorbell. He groaned and rolled over. Putting a pair of shorts on as he made his way down the stairs. "Troy? What are you doing here?" Honestly, Randy wasn't too happy with Troy thinking it was ok for him to stop by his house anytime just because Jessie was his daughter. Troy pushed Randy aside.

"Move, my kid needs me." Randy was taken aback and then angry.

"What do you mean?" Troy rolled his eyes, this guy was clueless. Randy stood his ground and wouldn't let Troy pass. "She's with me this week, I have three more days." Troy rolled his eyes and called for Jessie then he turned to Randy.

"You stupid bastard, she called me last night in tears asking to come home, because of what you did to her." Randy shook his head, what was he talking about? Just then Jessie came downstairs with her duffel bag in hand. She saw Troy and ran into his arms.

"Daddy! I missed you so much." Troy looked into her eyes and saw that she had been crying all night, he pulled her close and she buried her head into his chest.

"You ready?" She nodded. "Go and take your stuff out to the rental, I just want to talk to Randy for a second." Jessie's eyebrows furrowed, but then obeyed. She was almost out the door when Randy called her name.

"Jessie?" She didn't even turn around. Randy shook his head and then looked at Troy just in time to see a fist flying at his face. He hit the ground.

"I told you never to hurt her." Troy turned and walked out the front door leaving Randy there clutching his jaw in disbelief.

Dedicated to Sonib89 (totally changed my perspective) and xxxRKOEnigmaxxx (dope reviews.)


	15. Chapter 15

Jessie was walked off the plane ready embark on her real vacation over Christmas break. After the fiasco with Randy she went home and spent the next two weeks with her dad and the uncle. Sadly she realized more and more that the family that she had once knew was no longer there and was replaced with a much more vivid family scene. Her head was down and she was thinking at a rapid pace. She was murmuring to herself as she ran into someone who felt like a brick wall. Picking up her new iPod touch off the ground she stumbled quickly. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's ok, I was looking for this little girl named Jessie, but I can't seem to find her." Jessie looked up grinning.

"Hi, Uncle Mark." He pulled her into a hug and could clearly see the pain in her eyes. The whole 'Uncle Mark' thing got to him a little bit, but he shrugged it off. It was all Troy's idea. He wasn't fond of her calling Mark, just Mark and she wasn't going to call him Mr. Mark that was too formal, so Uncle Mark it is.

"Here lemme take your bag," he said as he wrapped his arm around hers. "So you still hurtin'?" Jessie sighed. Just after she had gotten home she called Mark and told him everything that happened. He was just as pissed as Troy, but he promised Jessie that he wouldn't hurt him. Unlike Randy, Troy and Mark were good friends. When Smackdown was in town they would often meet at the arena and he would stay at their house. They seemed to have a mutual understanding about life and their bond went as deep as their love of motorcycles.

"I'm sad, but honestly, I'm more pissed off than anything else." Mark raised an eyebrow at her knowing that she must be infuriated to risk getting in trouble. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I just don't know what's right anymore. My whole world has changed." Mark shook his head. Randy was a moron for having this girl go through this. He pulled her closer.

"It's ok, I know you're in pain. Just don't let ya daddy hear you saying that." Jessie smiled and nodded. Mark always kept her secrets. "So are you ready for the megashow?" Jessie smiled broadly then shook her head viciously.

"I'm not ready to talk to him." Mark frowned.

"Who says you have to? He's the idiot, you don't have to then don't. If he messes with you just come and tell me and I'll kick his a-"

"Uncle Mark!" Jessie laughed while Mark shrugged.

"It's the truth." He was glad to see her smiling again. As they reached the rental car, Jessie hopped in and smiled.

"I missed these times. You know riding from town to town. Being a homebody is boring." Mark laughed.

"You wanna trade places?" Jessie smiled.

"Any day Deadman." Mark rubbed the side of her face and it felt warm.

"Were you crying on the plane?" Jessie hated to look at the floor, but she couldn't bear the look on his face.

"Yeah," she whispered. She felt so dumb. Why was she crying over him? He didn't even care about her. Mark turned her face towards his.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about. You're in pain, we all feel it. I'm just sorry you have to deal w the big dummy." Jessie smiled at his attempt to keep it PG around her. "Don't laugh at me little girl, this is hard," he said as if reading her mind.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Now look, no more crying over the big stupid ok? This is our week, just you and me and I ain't letting no one mess with my baby." Jessie smiled. Maybe something good would come from this week. Jessie started smiling and fidgeting. Mark shook his head.

"What is with you?" Jessie just smiled.

"I'm getting my Christmas gifts today."

"Oh really? Who told you that?" Jessie kept bobbing to the pretend song in her head.

"A little dead birdie. So when can I get it?" Mark laughed.

"It's in the hotel room, once we get there you can have at it." Jessie smile grew. Mark shook his head, he loved how happy go lucky she was. They drove in silence for a few more minutes as the hotel came into view. She squealed with excitement. "Anxious are you?" Jessie rolled her eyes. Mark grabbed her bag and they headed inside the hotel. As soon as she was in the lobby she spotted him.

"Jeff!" She screamed and ran towards him almost knocking him over. "I missed you." Jeff smiled and hugged her back.

"Did you grow again?" Jessie grinned and shrugged.

"Yup, couple centimeters, nothing too much." Jeff smiled at her, he'd missed her so much.

"So what are you doing here? Where's your dad?" Jessie shook her head.

"I'm here with the Deadman, my dad let me come for the last week of vacation because I did good in school." Jeff smiled, at least now she was a normal kid. He'd made the right decision.

"Hey Jessie, here's the room key. Jeff can you walk her up when you're done?" Jeff nodded while Jessie pouted.

"I don't need a babysitter." Mark frowned.

"You don't need that attitude either, child." Jessie sighed. Point made. "Yes sir." Mark smiled and walked off towards the elevators. Jessie and Jeff talked for a few more minutes before she spotted _him_.

"Um, Jeff can we go please?" Jeff was thrown off by her sudden change, but then noticed who was walking up. Jessie turned to leave when she felt herself being turned around.

"Hi," he said shyly. Jessie stared at Jeff intently pleading with her eyes for him to make up some excuse and get her out of here. "I was wondering how you were doing, I tried to call—"

"Shut up!" Jessie didn't care what he had to say and started walking away when Randy grabbed her arm.

"I just wanna talk." Jessie wrenched her arm away and kicked him in the shin. She took off down the hall leaving Jeff and Randy standing there. Quickly she got into the elevator and rode to the sixth floor. She was happy when she walked into the room seeing the assortment of boxes on the table.

"Hey Jessie, where's Jeff?" Jessie hated lying and Mark hated it more.

"Um." Mark's eyes narrowed as he moved closer to her and peered down.

"Were you trying to get your way? Jessie that was dangerous." Jessie shook her head.

"No sir, it wasn't like that." Mark raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Tell me what happened?" She told him what happened and how Randy had grabbed her and before she knew it Mark was walking around the room pacing. "I'll kill him," he muttered. Jessie exhaled she knew he'd understand. After a few minutes of pacing Mark stopped midstep. "Next time, call me and I'll come get you. I don't want you wandering hotels alone, got it?" She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I panicked." Mark smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"What you got to be sorry for? Now if I remember correctly someone has Christmas gifts to open." Jessie grinned as Mark led her over to the table. She tore into the four boxes wrapped individually. Finally when she was done she smiled at her new PsP with five games, new sparring equipment, a new softball glove, and lastly a full face motorcycle helmet.

"Uncle Mark, I don't get it, a helmet?" Mark rolled his eyes and sat across from her. He slid a pair of keys across the table. Now she was really confused.

"Silly girl, you're gonna need that and these boots to ride your new dirt bike." Jessie squealed with excitement then quickly deflated. Mark frowned. "What's wrong?"

"My dad isn't gonna let me keep it." Mark smiled.

"Oh really, cause when I called him a few weeks ago and asked him about it, he said it was fine. That's why its sitting in your garage waiting for you." Jessie went back to ridiculously excited.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Uncle Mark!" She was hugging him with everything her little body could muster. He smiled and patted her back, it was good to have the little spitfire back.

"Jessie, listen to me, you stay here during my match and do not go wandering off, for any reason. I repeat do NOT leave this room. Got it?" Jessie rolled her eyes, it made no sense to have her on locked down when everybody here knew her. "Jessie?"

"Yes sir, I'll stay here." Mark smiled and walked closer to her.

"Good, cause I'd hate to have to punish you on your first day." Jessie sighed, God was she a baby or something. "I'll be back later and when I come back that attitude better be gone." Jessie waited until he left and then groaned loudly into a pillow that was on the couch. Oh well, she did have her PsP in the pocket of her cargo pants. She flopped over and played it for a while. The graphics were amazing to be a little hand held system.

"This is fun, probably why my dad wouldn't let me have it."

"Yeah probably." Jessie gasped when she saw who it was. Quickly she turned her game off and stared at them intently. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he said. Jessie rolled her eyes, theu snuck in what else did he think would happen? Randy came and sat closer to her on the couch. "Are you ok?" Jessie sighed, he couldn't be this dumb.

"Just peachy." Randy rolled his eyes. Jessie crossed her arms and sat indignantly on the couch all the while Vikki glared at her.

"That's bull and you know it." Now it was Jessie's turn to glare.

"Oh, so when did you become an authority on what I know?" Randy groaned, she was soo difficult.

"Look you stupid child, he's trying to apologize!" Stupid child? Oh now she was in for it. Jessie turned to Randy.

"You hear what she called me a stupid child?" She laughed. "I'm stupid? You're the one who married a lying pig!" Randy was mad now, she hadn't even met Vikki twice.

"How dare you!" He took a moment to gather this blazing anger. "You better your mouth when talking about my wife." Jessie shook her head, he was this stupid. Vikki just stood there with that venomous smile on her face.

"You don't see it do you? She's got you so warped that you can't even see straight. You're pathetic, anyone can tell you she is a manipulative lying witch." She took a second. "You two deserve each other." Before either of them knew what happened, Randy's hand connected with her face. His eyes grew large.

"Baby girl, I'm so sorry." Jessie shook her head, their friendship was over. She turned to walk out of the room, but she remembered Mark's warning. She turned to Randy.

"Get out," the love in her voice was absent and was replaced with pure hatred. Vikki was quite pleased as she watched the encounter.

"Why don't you leave?" Vikki was enjoying this. "Oh wait that's right, Mark's got you on a tight leash." Something snapped inside of Jessie and she came unglued. Before she knew it she punched Vikki in the eye and they were rolling around on the floor. Randy tried to break them up but they were going at it too viciously.

"What the hell?" Mark came thundering through the door. Jessie didn't even hear him as he came in she just kept up with the attack. It took all Mark had to pull her off of Vikki. "Orton take her and get the hell out." Randy nodded but looked at Jessie before leaving.

"Are you ok?" Jessie turned her head. Randy sighed and threw Jessie one final glance before heading out the door. Before anyone could say anything, Jessie spouted off.

"As far as I'm concerned, you don't give a sh— about me." Mark pinched her then watched them leave. He turned to Jessie.

"What was that?" Jessie couldn't even get the words out before she burst into tears. Mark knelt down and rubbed her back. "Shh, it's ok."

A few minutes later Jeff walked into the room with a box. "I'm sorry to bother you guys, but this is from Randy." Jessie glared at him.

"Who?" Mark and Jeff stole glances at each other, she didn't have a mark on her, how could she have amnesia?

"You know your brother," Jeff said. Jessie shook her head.

"I'm an only child. I have no brother." With that she walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day they were on the plane flying to Houston to spend the rest of the week at Mark's place. After last night, Jessie had went back to the room and was sent straight to bed. Thoughts and anger were flowing through her mind. She didn't even want to think about what her dad would say about the fight. She shuddered at the thought and sighed. She was staring at her hands thinking when Mark took his big hand rubbed against her cheek. "Are you going to tell my dad?" Mark sighed.

"Tell him what?" Jessie groaned inwardly adults were so dense.

"You know, about the fight and my cursing." Mark laughed, kids were so one dimensional.

"Afraid of getting into trouble?" Jessie sighed and nodded. Mark rubbed her face. "Didn't I punish you last night?" Jessie frowned, an early bed time? Is he serious?

"Uh, yes sir." Mark nodded.

"I think we're even, no need to tell him." Jessie sighed, Mark always seemed to understand her. "So you're fine now? I don't have to worry about you beating up a lady in Walmart do i?" Jessie shook her head and laughed.

"No sir. I really don't know what came over me. I'm sorry about that." Mark sighed, she was a really good kid.

"You're gonna be ok, you know?" Jessie raised her eyebrow.

"You got me, you got your dad, your uncle Frank, John, and Jeff. You don't need Randy. He might be the ignition, but you're the engine. It's your job to keep this engine running." Jessie nodded and sighed. She could do that, a life without Randy. She did have everything she needed, problem being just not everything she wanted.

Alright guys, reviews! BTW thanks for all the subscriptions and comments. You guys are great.

P.S: I'm not done, but I should be done by chapter 20 if not 22 at the latest. Lemme know!


	16. Chapter 16

Jessie and Mark were sitting on the couch in his living room watching The Breakfast Club. Mark was hating every minute of it and grunting loudly. The only reason he had agreed to watch it was because he lost a bet to Jessie. She was grinning ear to ear basking in his pain. The movie was almost over. It was their last night together before he dropped her off at the airport tomorrow to head back home. "Uncle Mark?" Mark looked at her venomously and Jessie smiled. "Um, can I ask you a question?" Mark shifted his weight and dropped the scowl sensing that she was serious.

"Yes." Jessie took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. Her dad always said that would make people take you seriously.

"What would you say if I asked you to train me in wrestling?" Mark stood up and shook his head vigorously.

"Unh uh," he grunted. "No way no how." Jessie crossed her arms indignantly.

"Why not? You wrestle." Mark took a deep breath and sat back down. He pulled her into his lap.

"That's why, it's really hard on your body. Besides you're way too smart for this stuff. You could go to school and be anything you want." Jessie nodded but still wasn't happy.

"Please, Uncle Mark, what if I promise to get my degree? Then would you let me?" Mark sighed, she wasn't easily made content.

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't want you anywhere near that ring." Jessie sighed.

"Fine." She took a deep breath and smiled inwardly. I'll just have to get someone else to teach me, she thought. "Uncle Mark, are you coming to opening day?" Mark looked at her and shook his head.

"Sorry, I got an appearance, but I will try to catch a couple games this season." Jessie shrugged, she had been waiting all year for opening season. Per a miracle she managed not only to make varsity but the starting shortstop and in the pitching rotation.

"It's ok, I know you're busy." Mark sighed, he hated missing her games or karate matches. She only seemed to have a few people in the world who she could truly trust. He pulled her close.

"Don't you worry, I'll make it up to you." Jessie smiled. He always did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessie was stretching her arm out. The butterflies were swirling around in her stomach. Nerves usually didn't get to her, but since the first position pitcher had broken her hand it was going to be Jessie on the mound in her first ever high school game. She sighed. I can do this, she thought. She felt the wind move behind her and turned around. "Daddy," she said sighing with relief and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so nervous."

"What I don't get a hug too?" Jessie shook her head.

"Sorry Uncle Frank, I'm just so nervous." She grunted. "I hate this." Troy smiled. Anytime she was nervous she always tore it up. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Look at me, you're going to do great." Jessie smiled.

"Thanks Daddy." She hugged them and watched them walk back up to the bleachers. She went back to stretching and zoning the world out. A few minutes later she felt someone behind her. "Daddy, I'm fine." She turned around to see not one, but two WWE superstars. "What are you doing here?" They smiled.

"Come on now Lil Bit, you think we'd miss your first high school game?" Jessie smiled. John wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Well that and a certain Deadman threatened us with decapitation if we didn't show up." Jessie smiled. He did make it up to her.

"Kid, we're gonna go up in the bleachers. Pitch a gem and smack a homerun or two." Jessie smiled.

"I'll try."

"Do or do not, there is no try." Jessie and Jeff groaned.

"Stop quoting Yoda!" They all laughed and Jessie took a deep breath. Here we go.

x

Everyone was running up to her after the game. She couldn't believe how good the game had gone. Troy got to her first. "Bugs you were amazing." Jessie's grin grew wide as she smiled behind her glasses.

"Thanks Daddy."

"Kid, when I told you to hit a homerun and pitch a gem I was joking." Jessie shook her head. "You should've hit two home runs."

"Dude!" She was so happy, this day couldn't have gone any better. A shutout and a homerun in the rout of their cross-town rivals. Her coach had decided to keep her in the pitching rotation on a regular basis. Honestly, she was on cloud nine, but something was missing.

"So guess what, Kid?" Jessie looked at John and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You, me and Jeff are going out to dinner to celebrate." Jessie squealed and looked at Troy who nodded.

"Yay. I can't wait." She handed her stuff to Troy and kissed him and Frank and hopped into the rental with John and Jeff. "So guys were are we going to eat?" They glanced at each other.

"I don't know, I was thinking Outback." She smiled in the back seat.

Surprisingly their food, came very quickly. Jessie was starving and tore into her steak. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. John grabbed her arm.

"I can't believe you can eat that much, where does it all go?" Jessie shrugged.

"I'm a brown belt, don't mess with me, Cena." John waved his hands in the air.

"Oh, I'm so scared of a little girl." Jessie rolled her eyes.

"You should be," she said as she took a boneless chicken off his plate.

"Hey!" Jeff shook his head, he was glad to see her happy again.

"Oh stop whining Cena, be a man." They all laughed at that.

"We've missed you kid." Jessie nodded and sighed.

"I've missed you guys too." John glanced at Jeff causing Jessie's eyebrows to furrow.

"What?" Jeff shrugged.

"What are you doing for spring break?"

"Well, I was thinking of traveling with Smackdown, but Uncle Mark says he's busy. So I guess I' m going to ride my dirt bike, and chill with the old man." She looked at them. "Why?"

"Well, we were hoping that you'd come on tour with us." Jessie shook her head violently.

"Nope, sorry, not gonna happen."

"Oh come on Lil Bit, we miss you," Jeff pleaded. Jessie sighed she did miss them, but a week to run into Randy, she wouldn't take the chance. Not now anyway.

"No. I don't wanna deal with _him_." She said it with so much venom that both John and Jeff noticeably cringed. Jeff reached across the table and took her hand is his.

"He's really sorry you know." Jessie rolled her eyes. "He hasn't been the same since you left."

"Oh please!" She paused. "Look, I'm through talking about him, if this is why you guys dragged me here then take a hike and I can find a way home." Jeff continued to squeeze her hand.

"No Jessie, it's not like that." He sighed and ran his free hand through his rainbow colored hair. "We just think you guys should try and work things out. He was your best friend for a while there." Jessie shook her head.

"No. honestly, I don't know if we can ever reconcile." She took a deep breath and turned indignant. "You know what, we can't reconcile, because he's dead to me."


	17. Chapter 17

A year and a half later

Jessie walked into Amway Arena ready to take a new challenge. At the tender age of sixteen she had secured a spot on one of the most powerful entrance positions in the WWE: she was a BLITZ Intern. BLITZ was the brain child of Stephanie McMahon-Levesque and there were twelve interns ranging in age from 18-23 who were hoping to land a job with the WWE and move up the ranks within the company. They would work in every facet of the business hoping to broaden their horizons and narrow their scope of interest. Jessie was the youngest of the twelve at only sixteen, but through her diligence and prior knowledge of the business she was granted the opportunity. She knocked on the door of the office label McMahon. "Come in." Jessie walked into the room and smiled at Stephanie and Vince.

"Good afternoon." They smiled and hugged her.

"Jessie, its' good to see you again." She nodded almost afraid to speak because of the anxiousness that engulfed her. Vince motioned for her to sit. "We just want to go over some logistics for you. I know that you're going to do well with this opportunity, but we do have some rules for you." Jessie kept a straight face and nodded but inside she was fuming. God, did everyone have to treat her like she was six?

"Okay." Stephanie took over speaking.

"Well, since you're not a legal adult we had to have set you up with a mentor to make sure that you're safe traveling from town to town. Now, I know that you know all the superstars already but still, we would be legally responsible if something were to happen to you. Also I'm going to make it mandatory that you don't drink. I know you're only sixteen, but I know there are ways. Failure to oblige will result in expulsion from the program." Jessie nodded.

"Yes ma'am I understand."

"Alright, well here's your mentor, Susan Cunnings." Jessie smiled and shook her hand. "She's another intern, but I'm sure that you two can handle it." Jessie shook their hands and walked out. Her cell phone buzzed and she fished it out of her pocket.

"Hi Daddy." Jessie stepped around a corner for privacy. She didn't want everyone to think that she was a baby.

"Hey Bugs, how's everything?"

"Good, I just got out of a meeting with Vince and Stephanie, but they made me get a mentor." Troy could hear the irritation in her voice.

"A mentor like to make sure that you stay safe? I think that's a great idea." Jessie sighed, he would.

"I'm not a child."

"No, but you are underage in a world full of adults unsupervised. It makes me feel better knowing that you'll have someone watching out for you."

"Daddy I already do, I have John and Jeff." Troy rolled his eyes. They were great at looking out for her. Jessie was growing bored with the conversation.

"I have to go Daddy, I love you." Troy laughed, she was trying to squirm out of this.

"Let me hear the rules." Jessie groaned, was she six? "Now." She sighed.

"Call you every morning, and every night, let you know I landed, no parties, no late night roaming around hotels, no fighting, and absolutely no drinking." Troy smiled.

"Good, and I expect you to follow them." Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Yes sir, I will. I really have to go now Daddy." Troy laughed knowing what she was doing.

"Ok Bugs, I'll talk to you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too." Jessie sighed. She turned around and headed toward the set up ready for the day to begin and hoping to God that she wouldn't have to deal with Randy.

It had been two weeks of hell for Jessie. Actually, Hell might be too nice a term. The job was easy and she was excelling over the other interns much to the chagrin of all of them. Any task whether it be creatively, production, or set up she seemed to be light years ahead of the game. The problem was that Susan and her posse had made it their business to see her be miserable. Jessie did her best to ignore them and fit in, but it was hard with such an age gap. She was barely sixteen and forbidden to do all the things that they did for fun. Basically her age made her a prisoner and she hated it. Her peers teased her relentlessly about constantly having to check in with her dad and pretty much having to stay locked in the hotel room. Jessie groaned, but she didn't have to deal with Randy. She was glad that he took the hint and during the rare times that she was in the room with John or Jeff, Randy would willingly leave with no words being spoken. She sighed, she still missed him after two years. There was a knock at her door. She rolled her eyes it was Susan and the dumb blondes. "What do you want?" She didn't have time for their crap.

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to come to this club with us tonight." Jessie glared at them.

"Oh wait that's right, you can't get in." Jessie hated the short blonde chick she wanted to slap her teeth out of her mouth.

"Thanks, but no thanks." They giggled.

"Oh well, we have a hook up we could get you in if you wanted, but wait, you have to go and call daddy right? Get to it then, have a nice nap." Jessie narrowed her eyes. What would one night hurt, to get these stupid chicks off her back?

"I'll go." The three women turned around and smiled. Something deep inside of Jessie was saying not to go, but she ignored it and put a pair of jeans on with a halter top.

They had been inside the club for about an hour when Jessie's phone started to vibrate she looked at the caller id: Dad. She sighed and hit ignore. Clubs were more fun than she had anticipated. The guys were gorgeous and the music was excellent. The bouncer hadn't even asked if she was eighteen. This could be fun. "Wanna drink?" Jessie looked at Susan who for once seemed to be sincere.

"Uh yeah." Susan smiled and ordered her a Tequila sunrise. Big mistake. Before Jessie knew it she had three glasses and was borderline drunk. Apparently she didn't hold her liquor well.

"Wanna dance?" Jessie looked the man up and down and nodded. He was broad with a muscular chest. Jessie started out slow, but soon was in full blown grind mode and having a ball. That is before she felt herself being slung over someone's shoulders.

"Put me down." She rammed her fists into the man's back. "Let me go."

"Shut up!" She recognized the voice and groaned. "John grab her stuff. I'll meet you at the car." Jessie attempted to squirm out of his grasp, but he was too strong slowly she relented. Randy practically threw her into the back seat of their rental escalade and slammed the door. While they were waiting on John, Randy slammed his fists into the steering wheel. "What the hell is the matter with you? You could have been hurt!" Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Like you'd care." Randy resisted the urge to crawl across the backseat. He was saved when John opened the door.

"Kid that was dumb, you could've been hurt." Jessie rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I'm not in the mood for your snotty teen games. That was stupid and wreckless." Jessie lowered her head, she knew he was right and it pissed her off. The rest of the trip back to the hotel was silent as they were all deep in their own thoughts. Once they were back in the hotel Jessie took off to her room when someone grabbed her arm.

"You're rooming with me tonight." Jessie rolled her eyes and turned to leave, but Randy wouldn't let go of her arm.

"Go to hell Orton." She expected him to let go or groan, but he didn't. He gripped her arm tighter and pulled her close to him.

"Do we want to revisit what happened the last time you said that to me?" Jessie glared at him for a moment and saw the sheer rage in his eyes and relented. She followed him up to his room, choosing not to say very much of anything. Randy pointed towards the bed. "Sit, we need to talk." Jessie rolled her eyes, there was no use in arguing.

"I have nothing to say to you." Randy took a deep breath suffocated by rage.

"Nothing to say hmm? Well how about thank you Randy for saving me." Jessie scoffed.

"Save me from what? I was perfectly fine." Randy sighed, she was really too sheltered and naive to realize that she had just dogged a bullet. He turned and looked at her speaking calmly.

"Baby, do you know what kind of things happen to young girls who get drunk at clubs?" Jessie sighed, God was she that dumb? She lowered her head in disgust. Randy wrapped his arm around her and placed his chin on her head. Just like old times. Jessie wanted to tell him to move, but he had helped her. "Jess look at me." She did. "I know you hate me, but I need to know that you won't ever do anything that stupid ever again." Suddenly tears formed into her eyes and she nodded.

"I won't," she whispered. Randy's heart was breaking, their connection was still there. He pulled her face up to look at him.

"I'm so sorry, for what happened last year." Jessie turned her head quickly not wanting to full on cry. She got off the bed and almost fell her equilibrium was off. Randy caught her. "Go to bed, we'll talk in the morning." Jessie shook her head.

"No, I'm through with this and I'm through with you." Randy shook his head, he knew that their connection was still there, this could be his last chance. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, she was swaying slightly, he chuckled she was wasted.

"Please tell me what went wrong so I can fix it or apologize or something, this is breaking my heart." Jessie looked at the three Randys and stared at the one in the middle.

"Break your heart?" She laughed super loudly. "You're the one that forgot about me." She was swaying from side to side.

"What do you mean?" She laughed and patted his arm.

"It's ok you're dumb." Randy was slightly insulted but didn't say anything. "I wasn't invited to the wedding, nope you forgot about me. I wasn't given a Jess I have a girlfriend, nope you forgot me." She was smiling. "Forgotten child again. I told my daddy you'd changed, he said I was wrong. I said nope my Randy changed. I believed him when he said you still loved me, but then I was forgotten. Forgotten like trash." Randy had tears in his eyes and his heart was ripped into pieces. That's why she left? He wanted to throw up. Jessie didn't seem to notice. "Nope nope nope, didn't remember me at all. Then you married her!" Randy started to say something, but he was interrupted. "She hates me, I told her I didn't want to come between you two, she said I was old news. Old news, like yesterday. She said your kids would come first and I should just go." She paused. "Go like the wind cause I'm yesterday's news. She said you forgot me." Jessie opened her mouth to continue, but she slowly passed out. Randy couldn't believe what'd he'd just heard. Vikki? He sighed positioned Jessie comfortably on the bed and then crawled into his own. He heard the phone ring. It wasn't his.

"Hello?"

"Randy? Where is Jessie she hasn't answered all night?" Randy took a deep breath, Jessie would have to tell him.

"She got sick. I'll have her call you in the morning. Good night Troy." He didn't give him time to say anything before he hung up. He was still reeling over what Jessie had told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessie woke up to a head throbbing head ache and feeling nauseous. The sunlight was too bright. She lay back rubbing her temples. "Hey Sweet girl, Daddy loves you." Jessie rolled over, Randy? She was shocked to see Randy holding brown haired little girl who looked to be about two years old. Randy noticed her stirring. "Hey sleepy head, you feel ok?" Jessie shook her head. "Here lemme get you some aspirin." Jessie took the asprin and lay back down. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jessie groaned, he was still bossy.

"Why not?" Randy chuckled.

"Because you need to call your dad before Vince and Steph get here." Jessie shot straight up.

"Why are they coming?" Randy shrugged. Jessie groaned, how am I going to explain this? Slowly she rolled out of bed and headed into the shower. She was surprised to see all of her stuff in the room.

Once she got out of the shower she noticed that Randy had left. She shrugged and got dressed for the day. Then grabbed her phone to call her dad. "Jessie Skye, what has gotten into you? You had me worried sick." Jessie sighed, awesome he's already angry.

"Hi Dad."

"Don't you hi, me, what were you doing last night that had you so busy that you couldn't call or pickup?" Jessie took a deep breath.

"I was at a club, and I was drinking." There she had said it, she held her breath for Troy to scream at her. It didn't come. "Daddy, are you ok?" She heard him crying and it broke her heart.

"I know what you did last night, Vince called me this morning. I trusted you Jessie." His voice cracked wit the last sentence. Jessie felt lower than dirt as tears glistened in her eyes.

"I know, there's nothing I can say to defend myself." She sighed, "I can honestly tell you nothing feels worse than knowing that I disappointed you to the point of tears." Troy took a deep breath and smiled. She was growing into a lovely young lady. "I promise you I will never do anything like that ever again." Troy took a deep breath, she was sorry.

"I know you won't. Look, I'm not going to lie and say I'm not angry, but I am happy that you took responsibility for it and told me the truth. However, block out at least four hours tonight because you and I are going to talk." Jessie groaned, talk meant lecture, scream, threaten, and punish.

"Yes sir." There was a knock at the door. "Dad I have to go, someone is knocking. I'll talk to you tonight. Love you. And I'm sorry again."

"Love you too." Jessie closed the phone and opened the door. Vince and Stephanie. They took a seat.

"Jessie, let's get right down to it, we're very disappointed in you. We trusted you because of your word to act maturely and you broke that trust." Stephanie was looking very stoic. "I told you that first day that drinking would result in expulsion," Jessie held her breath. "but after talking it over with your father, Mark, and Randy we have decided to let you continue the internship." Jessie smiled. "On two conditions: no more drinking and you're rooming with Randy for the duration of the internship." Jessie smiled, but she couldn't say anything.

"I'm sorry that I let you down. I feel horrible. I appreciate the opportunity and I promise I will do everything that I can to regain your trust." Stephanie and Vince nodded as Randy walked in the door.

"Hey Randy, we were just going over the stipulations for Jessie to stay." He nodded.

"Alright, Jess when you finish come downstairs we're eating breakfast." Jessie nodded. He walked out. They talked for a few more minutes as Jessie led them to the door. Then it dawned on her.

"Wait you called Uncle Mark?" Vince and Stephanie started to laugh.

"Yes, you gave us no choice." She bid them goodbye then walked out the room and down to the restaurant. Jessie grunted loudly, she was expecting a very loud and angry phone call from Mark at any minute. Once inside the restaurant she immediately spotted the guys sitting at a table.

"Hey," they said in unison.

"Hi." The sight of food make her want to puke, this was torture. They laughed at her.

"Hangovers aren't fun." She shot John a glance causing them to laugh at her again.

"Leave drinking to the big boys ok, Lil Bit." Jessie nodded. She ordered orange juice and a biscuit and attempted to sit in silently while they ate their breakfast. That was quickly interrupted when she saw the guys exchange glances. What's going on?

"Jessie come on, let's talk." Her eyes got big and she groaned.

"Uncle Mark, I haven't had breakfast yet." He shook his head and grabbed her arm.

"Now," he said in an almost lethal tone. Jessie trembled with fear and took a deep breath. He practically drug her back to her room by the death grip that he had locked onto her arm. She could tell by his breathing that he was pissed. Great, she thought.

"Uncle Mark, where are we going?" He shot her a deathly glare that screamed don't talk. So she didn't. Mark practically threw her into her room and slammed the door.

"What were you thinking?" Jessie looked into his enraged eyes. This won't end well.

"I wasn't thinking." He nodded.

"Didn't think so." He pointed to the bed. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what he was doing, then sighed.

"No please don't," she pleaded. "Believe me I won't drink anymore." She knew she sounded pitiful but she _hated _ lectures, especially loud Mark lectures. He shook his head. She tried to worm her way towards the door her 110lb frame was too little and he quickly over powered her. With one last attempt to get a way she kicked him and scrambled for the door. He grabbed her leg and pulled her back.

"Sit down and look at me." She obliged. "How old are you supposed to be to drink?" Jessie sighed.

"Twenty-one." Mark nodded.

"And how old are you?" She groaned.

"Sixteen."

"My point exactly." Jessie's pleas fell on deaf ears as her fate was sealed with the word that was enough to crack the walls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessie wiped away her tears as she sat on the edge of the bed glaring at the floor. She was so stupid. Drinking and going to a club were dumb, but she was most disappointed because she hurt the two men that she loved the most. She was slowly becoming more composed with each passing minute, but her sadness seemed to bury itself deep within her being. She took a deep breath as Mark wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to his chest. They didn't say anything for a long time. Finally they stirred when her stomach began to growl loudly. Mark laughed. "Hungry?" Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you didn't let me eat breakfast." Mark got up and stretched.

"You'll live. What do you want to eat?" Jessie shrugged.

"There was a hotdog vendor down the street, can we go there? I'm tired of being cooped up." Mark looked at his watch. It was just past two.

"You sure you don't wanna go to a nice restaurant and eat? Maybe have a drink or two." Jessie glared at him.

"Not funny, Uncle Mark." He chuckled.

"Yes it is. Come on, I can't have you starving." She nodded and walked toward the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark walked Jessie back to Randy's room and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you soon." Jessie smiled and hugged him back. She walked into the room to find Randy and the little girl sitting on the floor.

"Hey."

"Hi." They knew that this conversation would be tense. Jessie threw her room key on the table and walked closer towards Randy.

"She yours?" Randy nodded, it was a dumb question anyway. The little girl had Randy's eyes and hair. Jessie nodded and went to get up.

"Wait, let's talk." Jessie sighed.

"Fine, but not let's talk about last night. I learned my lesson." Randy nodded and shifted the little girl to his other leg.

"Fair enough. I want to talk about what you said to about something." He looked at Jessie with all sincerity. "Why do you hate me so much?" Jessie sighed, she didn't want to get into this.

"I don't want to talk about this." Randy took a deep breath.

"Please?" Jessie knew that he still loved her, it was clear after last night. She sighed, even though she hated Vikki, he loved her and it wouldn't be right to tell him.

"I can't tell you." Randy was irritated, he just wanted the truth. Time for hard ball. He got up and placed his daughter into the playpen and walked over to the couch.

"Fine, you don't want to tell me. I'll just call Steph and Vince and say you're not cooperating." Jessie turned and glared at him.

"You wouldn't?" Randy raised an eyebrow and glared at her ,an expression that screamed 'try me'. Jessie sighed. "I'll tell you, but you won't wanna hear it." Jessie took a deep breath and laid out the whole line of events for him. Even to how she felt left out before their Christmas visit. Randy rubbed his bald head and sighed. Jessie stared at the floor while they sat there in silence. She looked at Randy who seemed totally devastated. "See that's why I didn't want to tell you, you hate me now." Randy lifted his head and looked at her.

"Come here," Jessie raised an eyebrow. "Please?" Jessie moved closer to him and he pulled her onto his knee and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't hate you, I never have and never could." Jessie rolled her eyes. He sighed, it wasn't going to be easy to mend this fence. "Look, I know I suck at listening and seeing the little things, but I know you still love me. I um, I'm really sorry that I turned my back on you." Jessie looked away not wanting him to see the tears forming in her eyes. She felt his large hand under her chin and point her towards him. She looked at him and saw tears streaming down his face. "You changed my life from day one. You have a special place in my heart that no one can ever replace." He paused trying to regain his composure. "For two years my heart has been broken, there was this ache that I couldn't dull no matter how hard I tried. Even after Summer was born, I just couldn't stop the pain. So I shut off my emotions, it was too much to bear. But then two weeks ago I saw you and the ache came back, no matter how hard I tried to soothe it, it nagged at me." With tears fully flowing down his face now he said, "Can you ever forgive me?" Jessie couldn't help but cry too. She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him.

"I forgive you." They sat there in silence for a long time, allowing their emotions to process and their thoughts to freely flow, but mostly they were enjoying the strong bond of love that was between them.

"Family?" Randy nodded.

"Family."

Sorry it's been a while, but I think I made up for it w/the super long chapter.

Once again shout outs to, RKOEngima and Sonib89

BTW: I'm loving the ideas plzz keep em comin'. I will try to update soon.


	18. Chapter 18

"Jess, grab Summer's bag please." Jessie bent over and picked up the little girl's bag filled with her necessities. For the last five weeks she and Randy had worked on their relationship and it was seemingly stronger than ever. He was back in full big brother mode and had even gone as far as to interrupt a conversation that she was having with a teenage boy when they were in Denver. Jessie wanted with all her being to slap him, but it _was_ his job. Randy had Summer in his arms as they walked into the hotel lobby, Vikki was coming to take her to spend a week with her parents. In the last few weeks Jessie had successfully avoided Vikki hoping to not cause any problems between her and Randy. It seemed that this was unavoidable as it appeared that Randy had strategically planned for them to see each other today and Jessie was not happy about it. "What's wrong with you?" His tone was more irritated than it was curious. She shrugged.

"I just have stuff on my mind." Randy glared at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah right. Spill it." Jessie smiled.

"You and I both know the only spilling stuff is your forte." They both laughed remembering three days earlier when Randy somehow managed to spill the whole glass of wine on his shirt. Slowly they came up on Vikki who had an all too fake grin plastered on her face. She grabbed Summer out of Randy's arms and gave him a kiss. Jessie rolled her eyes as they sank deeper into the kiss. After a few minutes Jessie cleared her throat.

"Hey, remember me? You know it's rude to kiss in front of people." Jessie looked at the floor as Randy glared at her.

"Well hello, Jessie." Vikki said less than enthusiastically.

"Hi," Jessie said looking at Vikki's green blouse and pointed high heels that made her look like the witch she thought she was. Vikki took Randy's hand and walked out t the rental car leaving Jessie standing there. Thank God, Jessie thought. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see John and Jeff."Hey guys," she said hugging them both.

"Hey Kid, you wanna go do something?" Jessie shook her head. Today was a rare off day for the interns so she was pretty much free to do what she wanted, that was inside her father and the WWE's restrictions.

"Nah, I'm still grounded from the whole drinking thing." They smiled sadly.

"Well, I'm glad that you've seem to learn your lesson." Jessie laughed.

"Yeah three lectures and two months of grounding, plus Uncle Mark's hour and a half of pure yelling kinda helped too." They all laughed. "Hey how about we order room service and chill in my room we can watch a movie or something." Jeff shrugged while John seemed to be somewhere else. "Please it'll be just like old times." She gave them her puppy dog face.

"Fine, just one movie though and then I'm leavin," John said. Jessie nodded and smiled. Jessie giggled wildly causing them to laugh. "Some things just never change." She stuck her tongue out at them. They said their goodbyes and Jessie walked toward the restaurant. She sat down and began flipping through a magazine.

"Jessie Carrera?" She turned around to see Luke Bringham (see pic on profile) walking towards her. He was the star quarterback on the football team of her high school.

"Hi Luke." They hugged casually. Even though they were in the same karate class a few years ago she doubted that he would remember her. They were never really good friends. That is not to say that she hadn't admired him from afar, with his brown eyes and tan skin. Every girl likes the bad boy rebel.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Jessie smiled and shook her head. "So what are you doing here, are you on vacation?" Jessie laughed, it was far from a vacation. Luke looked at her curiously.

"Oh, no I'm not on vacation, I'm actually interning with a company. We travel all over." Luke nodded his head.

"Would that happen to be the WWE?" Jessie rose her eyebrows and nodded. "Don't freak out, I saw the Undertaker talking to you once after your karate tournament." Jessie smiled, he did remember. She smiled shyly.

"Oh yeah. So why are you here?" Luke smiled at her staring longily into her eyes.

"My dad is a real estate agent, we're supposed to be on vacation but he's out scoping houses." The bitterness was apparent in his voice. Jessie smiled at him, they were talking for at least another two hours before Jessie's cell went off.

**Where are you? **Jessie groaned when she saw the text. She smiled at Luke.

**I was just getting something to eat, I'll be up in ten. **Luke moved his hand on top of hers.

"I really like you." He stopped for a moment. "I um, I've liked you for a while, but I couldn't say anything." Jessie looked at him curiously. "You know, I have an image and people expect me to date a cheerleader or something." Jessie frowned, but Luke recovered quickly. "Just let me take you to dinner so we can talk more, what do you say?" Jessie opened her mouth to answer when her cell went off again.

**Now, Jessie don't make me come looking for you. **

She sighed. "Luke I'm sorry I have to go, I'm being summoned upstairs, here's my cell number." He smiled at her.

"Alright, see you later." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye," she said walking away. She got to the elevator when John grabbed her arm gently.

"Kid, you really shouldn't be kissing people you just met." Jessie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I've known him for years, John, and I'm not a little girl." John nodded and wrapped his arm around her as they got onto the elevator.

"I know that, I just don't want to see you hurt." She smiled and nodded.

"I know big brothers can't help themselves." John smiled and gave one nod. "Oh, and please, please don't tell Randy. I'm begging you." John looked at her. "I'm still grounded and I'm not supposed to be hanging out, if you tell him then he'll make me tell my dad and then I'm screwed. " John nodded.

"Just this once, ok?" She smiled broadly. "So, I'm sorry I can't make movie night, I've got a date." Jessie giggled.

"Is this someone special?" John shook his head.

"It's just a second date, nothing going on yet." She smiled.

"Ok, but I better be the first one to know if something goes down." John nodded and smiled.

"Sure thing baby girl." Jessie opened the door to Randy's room to find him sitting absently mindedly on the floor watching Pinks. John hung around for a while before leaving the two of them alone. Randy put his arm around her shoulder.

"Guess what?" She smiled up at him.

"What?"

"I'm going to be a daddy again." Jessie squealed.

"Yay, I'm an aunt again. Two kids is so much better than one." Randy chuckled and pulled her close.

"I'm glad to have you back, Kid." Jessie smiled.

"Glad to be back." For now she could put her hate of Vikki aside and be happy for Randy. Her phone buzzed and she smiled when she looked at it.

**Been a whole ½ hour and I'm still reeling from the peck. **She blushed causing Randy's big brother senses to tingle. Jessie quickly saved the number and his attached picture to her phone.

"Who'd you get a text from?" his said with his eyes narrowed. Jessie shrugged.

"Just my dad." Randy frowned and quickly snatched the phone from her hand.

"Your dad texts you a billion times a day and you never blush, now let's see who this is." As Randy scrolled through the phone another text came in.

"Randy give me my phone!" She was reaching frantically for it. Randy extended his long arms far from her reach as he read the new message.

**So how about dinner? Then we can take a walk and talk a little bit. **

Randy turned to Jessie and glared. "Well it seems your friend Luke wants to go to dinner tonight." Jessie groaned.

"Randy why'd you read it? That was private!" Randy smiled.

"Girl please. I'm your older brother, it's my job to snoop." Jessie sighed and crossed her arms. "You're cute when you pout." She punched him in the arm.

"Gimme back my phone," she demanded. He nodded and obliged. She stared at me.

"What are you going to tell him?" Jessie shrugged and took a deep breath.

"I guess I'm going to say no, I'm not supposed to date during my punishment." Randy nodded then he turned to her.

"How about this? You call him and invite him to dinner in here." Jessie looked at him and Randy took a deep breath. "It's obvious that you like him and honestly I'd prefer if your first date was somewhere I could chaperone."

"I'm still not allowed to date, my dad will freak." Randy shrugged.

"Who says we have to tell him?" Jessie squealed and hugged Randy.

"You're the best." Randy smiled and hugged her back.

"I'd say so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessie was laying in bed with a smile on her face. Today had brought so many good things. She and Luke had hit it off and they had a great dinner minus Randy's constant scrutiny of how close they were sitting. To top it all off after her dad got a good report from Randy she had been set free of her two month long punishment. Jessie would say it was a good day. She looked at Randy as he turned off the light. "Night," she said still smiling. Randy took a deep breath.

"The show is in St. Louis tomorrow." Jessie raised an eyebrow. "So that means you're coming home with me." She groaned. God no, she thought.

"You're kidding me right?" Randy sighed, not this again. He looked at her intently.

"Nope, and its final. Deal with it. You can stay in your room." Jessie's eyes widened, she'd thought for sure that they had demolished her room for a new guest room.

"You still have my room?" Randy laughed.

"Yeah it's still just how you left it, well minus the tornado." Jessie laughed. "One last thing, Jess. Vikki will be there." Jessie groaned. "Must you always do that?" Jessie glared at him.

"Yes, she hates me." Randy rolled his eyes.

"And you hate her."

"Only because she hated me first, she hates me because I exist." Randy sighed.

"Please try for me Jess?" She sighed and grunted.

"For you and Summer." Randy smiled.

"That's my girl." Jessie rolled her eyes, so much for an amazing day.

Ok guys, not finished…gonna do an epilogue at the very end. Still open to ideas…thinkin' 1-2 more chapters other than the epilogue. Thoughts soon!


	19. Chapter 19

Jessie stretched and went downstairs towards the smell of bacon and eggs. She smiled, they were her breakfast favorites. Hoping Randy and Summer were downstairs she slowly made her way downstairs toward the heavenly smell. Walking as quietly as she could muster Jessie turned the corner and peeked into the kitchen. She quickly spun back towards the stairs when she saw Vikki standing there alone. "I see you." Jessie looked frantically around, how could she have seen her? "Come here we need to talk." Jessie sighed and quietly walked into the kitchen. She was hoping to avoid being alone with her at all costs…no such luck.

"Morning," she said lowly. Vikki turned around and smiled at Jessie with such twisted features that she couldn't help but to cringe. Jessie sat down at the table in the far corner of the kitchen hoping that Vikki would leave her alone.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." Jessie's eyebrows rose. "I'm sorry that I told you that Randy wouldn't need you, when it's clear that he does. He loves you very much." Jessie exhaled and smiled.

"I love him too," she paused "and Summer—" Vikki cut her off.

"No see that's not what I mean, Randy loves you but he can't focus at work if he always has to worry about you. We need that money." Jessie was shocked and utterly confused.

"I work all day, he doesn't have to worry about me." Vikki turned to face her.

"Oh, and you just happen to love spending time with Summer. She loves you _just_ so much." Jessie looked at her incredulously, what was she getting at?

"Of course I love her, she's my niece." Vikki laughed evilly.

"Yeah, you would want me to think that. I know you're in love with Randy and want to replace me." Jessie stared at her amazed, this chick was sick.

"What? No! He's my brother perv." Vikki laughed and went back to chopping vegetables to put into Randy's omelet. Jessie shook her head and went to leave the kitchen only to be grabbed by Vikki. Jessie felt herself be slammed into a wall.

"No look here, you won't ruin this family." Jessie gulped as she felt the knife break her flesh. "You stay away from my daughter and my husband in this house." Jessie tried to struggle only to find the knife further into her arm. "Not smart _little girl_, we're having friends over today. I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you, I don't even want to know you exist, got it?" Jessie nodded feeling the tears well in her eyes. "Good," Vikki said straightening up and turning back to her vegetables. Jessie glared at her and went to speak only to be cut off yet again. "And don't think to tell Randy about our little conversation, after all I am the love of his life. So get what you're thinking out of your head because the next time I get him to leave your life, it will be forever." Jessie shot daggers into Vikki and exited the room only to run into Randy holding Summer walking down the stairs. She quickly hid her slightly bleeding arm behind her back hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Morning Jess," he said brightly. She glanced up at him and nodded out of breath.

"Um morning Randy, Summer." Jessie put her head down and quickly brushed past him, he grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong Jess?" She shook her head, then he noticed the blood. "What happened?" she shrugged.

"I wasn't looking where I was going and there was a knife on the counter. I'm gonna go and clean it up now." Randy nodded, he was glad that it was only a small cut. He looked intently at Jessie as she avoided his eyes. She looked as spooked as she did when they watched Freddy Krueger the first time. Slowly he walked towards her and pulled her close.

"Jess, why are you so pale? Are you ok?" She shook her head trying to think on her feet.

"Um, I'm just not feeling well. I'm going to go and lie down, ok?" He raised his eyebrows knowing she was lying but didn't push the issue.

"Ok, we'll see you around lunch time?" Jessie really wanted to see his friends again, but she saw Vikki standing in the doorway glaring and shook her head.

"Um no, I'm just gonna try and sleep whatever this is that I'm catching off. See you," she said quickly before flying up the stairs before he could stop her. Randy shook his head, something was up. He walked into the kitchen and kissed Vikki.

"Hey Babe." She smiled at him and placed the omelet down in front of him.

"Enjoy," she said grabbing Summer.

"Babe, do you know what's wrong with Jessie, she seemed kinda off." Vikki grunted.

"You know she's off, she's probably just going through teenage hormones." Randy sighed she was probably right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally it calmed down around the Orton household. Randy's parents had Summer, so the party downstairs had seemingly moved outside. From Jessie's window she could see them swimming and enjoying the barbeque. She sighed, her stomach was growling. Randy had brought her up a turkey sandwich for lunch and it was now nearing seven thirty. She contemplated for a few minutes whether to go downstairs or not, being in this room all day was driving her insane. With every ounce of gumption she had she opened the door and quietly she walked down the stairs. "Jessie!" She gasped and saw all of the party members sitting in the living room.

"Hi," she said lowly. Jessie glanced around the room and saw Vikki glaring at her and shaking her head. This was going to be bad. Randy waved her over towards him.

"Guys you remember my sister, Jessie." They all smiled and said hello. Jessie took a deep breath, she was really uneasy right now, she didn't know what Vikki would do. "Jess, we were just about to watch a movie, wanna join us?" Without looking at Vikki she shook her head vigorously.

"No, no see um I was just coming to get something to eat and go back upstairs. I'm still feeling weird." Randy raised his eyebrows.

"You're not sick Jessie and you haven't been once in the five years that I've known you. What's wrong?" Glancing quickly at Vikki, Jessie jumped off Randy's lap.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm sick ok? Just sick." She walked into the kitchen taking deep breaths hoping that would stave Vikki off. Meanwhile in the living room Randy was still confused. She was so lying to him, but why? Vikki got off her seat on the floor.

"I'm going to go help her." Randy looked at her curiously, knowing she didn't like her, but nodded. Jessie was in the kitchen making another turkey sandwich except this time she added ham and chips to the main course. She jumped when she saw Vikki standing behind the fridge.

"I thought I told you to disappear." Jessie shook her head.

"I um, I didn't know you were in there. I'll just grab this and go back upstairs." Jessie was silently cursing herself for being such a stooge and giving into Vikki like this, but dealing with an angry woman is one thing, but a homicidal angry wife with a kitchen full of knives was another. Vikki smiled sinisterly.

"I warned you what would happen if you crossed me." Jessie shook her head.

"No, I didn't cross you, I had no choice." Vikki laughed.

"No choice, eh?" Jessie watched in horror as Vikki took her sandwich and threw it against the wall. "What are you doing," she yelled. Then she grabbed the plate and smashed it over her head falling to the floor. Jessie stood there in disbelief still holding the knife that she was going to use to cut the sandwich. "No, please don't!" She screamed as Randy and the others came into the room. Randy's eyes scanned the scene and then at Jessie. He stormed over to her and grabbed the knife out of her hand.

"How could you? She's pregnant!" He was screaming in her face. Jessie just stood there shaking her head.

"I-I didn't do anything," she stammered. Randy shook his head while the rest of his body trembled in sheer rage. He grabbed her and started shaking her.

"She's carrying my baby!" Jessie found her voice.

"Randy I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up!" He screamed. Still holding her shoulders with his hands he said. "Don't worry about calling Troy this time, I'm calling him because you're going on the first plane back to West Virginia tonight. I want you out of my life forever." Each word seemed to punch Jessie as she gasped several times shaking her head incredulously, this can't be happening.

"No, I didn't do anything." Randy gave her arms one last squeeze and then pushed her against the counter as he turned to check on Vikki. Jessie couldn't take it anymore and ran up to her room crying frantically. She couldn't believe this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessie was still lying face down on her bed. Her bags were in the corner packed. She decided if Randy didn't want her, then fine she didn't want him. Yeah right who was she kidding, she was heartbroken all over again. Tears were still openly streaming down her face, but the sobs turned into silence as her voice gave out. After just getting him back, he was now gone forever. Between her sobs she had heard an ambulance pull up and assumed they had come to take Vikki to the hospital, at least she wouldn't have to deal with her anymore tonight. There was a knock at the door. It was Randy. "You're flight leaves at three in the morning, you should be home by seven. I'll come get you in forty-five minutes." Jessie opened her mouth but Randy put his hand up. "Save it." He turned and walked out. His sheer coldness was enough to send her spiraling back into her pit of sadness. Never in her life had she felt pain this bad before.

Before she knew it, she fell asleep wallowing in her own self pity. She woke up to a gentle hand shaking her awake. As she rolled over she was horrified…Vikki. There she was with a bandage on her forehead smiling victoriously. Jessie quickly scooted away causing Vikki to laugh that evil sinister laugh. "Told you that I'd get you away." Jessie shook her head, she really hated this chick and _now_ she really wanted to cut her. Jessie rolled out of the bed and stood up. "He hates you now," she was smiling happily. "Now my life is complete." Jessie shook her head.

"One day he'll realize how evil you are." Vikki laughed.

"Yeah right, I'm the mother of his children and his love. I told you not to mess with me little girl, have fun packing. Oh and don't throw anymore lizards," she laughed evilly as she walked towards the door. Vikki turned one last glance. "By the way you better say goodbye to the baby because, you'll never see Summer again." Jessie's eyes lowered and she knew she was right, this was the end.

"No, you'll never see Summer again." Jessie's head shot up as she saw a very angry Randy standing in the doorway. Vikki walked close to him and tried to wrap her arms around his neck. He held them up and took a step back. "How could you? She's a little girl!" Vikki shook her head in disbelief.

"Baby," she said before he silenced her.

"No save it for someone who cares. Look," he said pinching the bridge of his nose. "You are the mother of my children and some part of me will always love you, but this is low. I didn't think human beings could sink this low." He shook his head. "Grab your clothes and get out. Summer stays with me." Vikki shook her head venomously.

"I'm taking my child." Randy smiled.

"Oh really? What judge will ever give you custody of a child when they hear about the stunt you just pulled?" Vikki narrowed her eyes and flounced of the room. Jessie was still in the corner staring in disbelief when Randy walked over to her. He reached out his hand and stroked her face. "I'm so sorry. I'm going to go cancel that ticket." When Jessie didn't respond he turned to leave.

"Randy!" He turned around. "Leave the ticket, I'm still going home." Randy shook his head.

"What? Why?" Jessie rolled her eyes, she was back.

"You didn't believe me. I've never _ever _lied to you before today and you didn't believe me. I mean I know I've done some bad things in my life, but hit a pregnant woman?" Jessie shook her head as the pain started to once again rise to her eyes. Randy took a deep breath and rushed to her. He wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Sweetie, I'm so so sorry. I don't know if you could ever forgive me for this." Jessie sighed. "Can we fix this?" She shook her head allowing her long brown hair to bounce behind her.

"I don't know if we can. I let her treat me like crap, she cut me, and starved me to death. You were supposed to protect me, but instead you let all that happen. How can I ever trust you again?" Randy stared at the floor not wanting to cry, he ground his teeth together.

"I didn't know, I never would have let that happen." Jessie shook her head.

"I tried to tell you," she paused, "but once again I was left abandoned and alone. You said that you'd never turn your back on me again. But you did, I don't think I can do this anymore." Randy sighed and took a deep breath.

"If that's what you want, but you and I know it isn't. One last try, please?" Jessie sighed and looked out the window.

"I just need time." Randy nodded and walked towards Summer's room. At least this little girl still loved him. She cooed loudly upon seeing him and he nuzzled his nose into her belly causing her to laugh loudly.

"You're daddy's special angel." Summer smiled. "I'll never let anyone hurt you." Jessie smiled from the doorway. She walked into the room and took Summer from Randy's arms. He looked at her curiously.

"What?" Randy raised his eyebrow. "Who said it had to be a long time?" Randy laughed and shook his head before pulling her into a hug.

"With my two girls by my side, who can stop me?" Jessie rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jessie quickly sprinted across the front lawn noticing a Black Jeep before quietly running to the back of her large Victorian home. She was half and hour late for her curfew and her dad was going to be _pissed_. He had this thing about being on time, and once again her date with Luke had long later than anticipated. Her eighteenth birthday was tomorrow and she had just pretty much guaranteed herself to be grounded. She looked around and noticed all the lights were on in living room. I'm so screwed she thought. Quietly as possible Jessie slipped into the back door and closed it ever so slightly. Tiptoeing down towards the back stairs she heard, "Jessie Skye, living room now!" She groaned and took a deep breath and started walking towards the living room.

"Daddy, I'm really sorry—" Before she could finish, 'surprise' rang out! Jessie looked around in shock as the living room was filled with her family. Randy was holding now three year old Summer while Jeff held eight month old Tanner who was the spitting image of Randy yet again. Jessie smiled broadly as Troy pulled her into a hug.

"Happy birthday, Bugs." Jessie smiled.

"Thanks Daddy." Troy was smiling ear to ear as he realized that the in the last six years he had come full circle. He was no longer, Troy but now Daddy, her rock. He loved that, and loved her with everything he had. Jessie felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around.

"Deadman, lookin' good." Mark shook his head and pulled her into a hug.

"Happy birthday Baby." Jessie smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Mark." Mark smiled at her, she was utterly stunning a far cry from the shy girl who stumbled into his locker room all those years ago. He didn't think he could ever love again after losing his third wife to leukemia, but this child had opened his heart in ways he never knew possible. Jessie didn't wait for Randy to come around she ran to him.

"Thanks for coming, bro." Randy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You think I would miss my kid sister's 'I'm officially an adult' party? Come on, you should know me better than that." Jessie smiled. Randy loved it when she smiled. It always took him back to all those years ago when he had finally gained her trust. His heart leapt with bounds. Even through their highs and tremendously deep lows they had made it through together. He couldn't help but think, someone upstairs must really love him. He wasn't worthy.

Troy pulled out the cake and had her blow out the candles. She smiled widely as the gifts were carried in by John who had been previously on the phone with his fiancé. "Yay," she said clapping like she was five. They all laughed and admired the young woman that she had become, carrying a piece of their hearts. Slowly and happily Jessie went through her gifts, coming with clothes, money, gift cards to Outback and Pac Sun of course, along with…keys? She looked up at Jeff confused. "Dude, what'd I do to deserve keys?" Jeff rolled his eyes as everybody else laughed. He walked over to her in all his rainbow haired glory.

"Well, if you don't want your new Jeep then I will just take it back." Jessie's eyes popped out of her head as she ran out front.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Jeff gasped as she hugged the daylights out of him.

"Can't breathe," he gasped out. Jessie chuckled.

"Whoops, sorry," she said holding in a laugh. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Alright, back into the house, Troy said. They turned to follow as Troy pulled Jeff aside. "I thought we agreed no cars?" Jeff smiled.

"Dads say no, big brothers say yes." Troy smiled and shook his head as much as John, Jeff, and Randy drove him crazy, they were Jessie's family which meant they were his family too.

"Ok man, let's eat." Jeff smiled back and walked inside.

After all the festivities were over and everyone was simmering down, Jessie stood on a chair. "Can everyone stop b.s.'ing for a minute?" Troy shot her a glare and she smiled. "It's my birthday," she said as an excuse. He smiled and shook his head, Jessie took a deep breath. "I want to thank everyone for coming. I also want to say, now I'm eighteen, none of you can boss me around anymore." They all about died laughing, causing Jessie to glare. She took a deep breath. "_Well_, getting to the point, I um I hate these things, but I gotta let you guys know. Each one of you has a special place in my heart, as do I, I'm sure in your hearts," she said smiling. Literally, everyone rolled their eyes. "Anyway, I just want to say thank you for giving me what I always wanted." She stepped down and everyone stared at her. "What?" she said confused. They smiled.

"What did you always want?" Jessie rolled her eyes and shook her head shooting them a 'duh' look.

"A family," she said simply. They smiled and hugged her as they all except for Mark walked out the front door towards their cars. Jessie yawned and followed Mark up the stairs.

"Have a good sleep baby," he said kissing her forehead before going into the guest room. Jessie nodded.

"You too." As soon as she walked into her room she quickly changed and collapsed onto the bed. This was a great day. Troy knocked on the door.

"Sleep Bugs?" She shook her head.

"Not yet." Troy was smiling with a small box in his hand. Jessie smiled as he handed it to her. "I guess you forgot one," he said slyly. Jessie laughed and opened it. It was a picture of her Randy, Mark, Jeff, John, Frank, and Troy at her black belt test a few months ago. She smiled as the bottom of the frame read 'My family'. Jessie sat up and hugged Troy.

"Thanks Daddy." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well Bugs." Jessie nodded and placed her picture on her nightstand. She fell asleep looking at all the people who had helped her on her journey…a journey to find a family.

Alright guys…THE END!

As always tell me whatcha think! Oh btw, you guys want an epilogue or no?

Also be on the lookout for a possible new story starring Jessie, ideas for that one will be welcome as well. Thanks guys for following and reviewing. :D


End file.
